Everyone Needs A Guardian
by VasHappeninTeam
Summary: Weird events start to take place in Jamie's High School, and Pitch is directly involved. So the Guardians are called in to help. When Jack is sent under cover as a normal high school student to get to the bottom of these events, things go from bad to worst. So with the help of Jamie and his friends, the Guardians will realize even teenagers need someone to believe in.
1. Chapter 1

"No, you guys I am not going to do it," Jamie said to his friends: Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Caleb, and Claude, "I am not going to go bug the Guardians just because we found some black sand,"

"All the more reason to talk to them!" Caleb argued. North had given Jamie a snow globe to contact the Guardians if they ever need any help.

"Jamie," Pippa began, " You don't understand, we didn't find the sand randomly in the hallway,"

"Ok…" Jamie said not sure where she was going,

"Cupcake and I were working back stage for the spring play in April, next month, when we found the black sand in Stephanie White's shoes," She looked up from the ground, "You know the junior, the star of the play, well Stephanie was always happy and joking around, until she missed school this Tuesday. When she came back yesterday; she was depressed, quite, and snapped whenever anyone came near her,"

"Maybe she was having a bad day?" Jamie inquired,

"No, that wasn't it then today she was pulling the same stunt only her eyes were dilated and we found the sand in her shoes," Cupcake added in,

"Really? The same thing happened to the science club president, Ricky Waters, I found the black sand at his desk," Monty said in a curious tone. The warning bell rang,

"You guys, we are going to be late, but I will think about it," Jamie began to shake his head not believe what he was getting in to, "C'mon, Caleb and Claude we don't want to be late for gym,"

Gym was the last hour of the day for Jamie and the twins, so they were taking a while to get ready,

"So are you seriously just going to 'think' about it?" Claude wanted to know, Jamie turned around,

"Yeah. I mean what am I supposed to do? I really don't want to bug them, especially if it is nothing, but what if you are right?" Caleb and Claude didn't say anything; they were too terrified to move, "What is with you guys?" Caleb just pointed behind Jamie, who slowly turned around to find a black sand tentacle right behind him,

"Oh sh-," Jamie ducked out of the way before the tentacle could attack. Caleb and Claude soon followed,

"What is that doing here?" Claude breathed out, Jamie give him a look of 'how am I supposed to know?',

"Shut up and hand me your sock," Jamie had a plan, Claude hand him his gym sock, and Jamie attacked to tentacle collecting part of it into the sock. Once he had enough sand, he simple touched the dark sand turned to a bright gold. They all let out a sigh of relief,

"Just like old times," Jamie laughed referring to that time six years ago where the six best friends turned similar nightmares into dreams. He looked down at the sock filled with black sand, when Claude and Caleb came up behind them, "I guess I get to visit the Guardians tonight,"

***So yeah that was short. So this is my first RotG fanfic, but not my first fanfic. This is also the first time I am uploading a story to this website. Any way I gave this a T rating because I cannot control my swearing. He he he. This will not be romantic as of right now, things may change. Please tell me if I should continue or not. Also please leave reviews, ideas, follow, ect. Love you all! XX 3**

**~VasHappeninTeam**


	2. Chapter 2

"Make sure you tell Bunny I said 'hi'," Sophie beamed as her brother prepared to go to the North Pole,

"Will do, Soph," Jamie turned his attention to his five friends, who were all standing in his room with Sophie, "Will you guys cover me until I get back, if my parents ask?"

"Of course!" Pippa smiled, handing him the jar of black sand from Stephanie's shoes to him. Jamie put the shoe sand in his backpack, along with the sand from the science lab and the newly found sand from the locker room. Sophie grabbed the snow globe from its place on the self, "Here Jamie," the thirteen year old tried to hand the snow globe to her brother, but he denied, " You do the Honor's , " Sophie whispered into the ball " The globe room, North Pole," and whined her arm, as if throwing a baseball, and the throw the orb. Soon a bright blue light appeared, Jamie gave his friends a small nod before walking into the light.

With a loud thud, Jamie landed on the floor of the globe room. He looked around to see surprised yetis, and even more surprised Guardians. Jamie quickly stood up, ready to explain himself when he heard his name shouted out from the Guardian's mouths before attack him with a massive group hug, and at the center was none other than Jack Frost. Once the hug finally broke Jack stayed close to his friend, but zoned in and out of their conversations,

"So Jamie, what do we owe the pleasure of you being here," Tooth chirped, Jamie took a deep breath,

"I wish I was here on a better occasion..."

"There is no way Pitch is at your school," Bunny snorted folding his arms in disbelief,

"Bunny is right. We all saw Pitch get destroyed by his own nightmares," North added on not believe the teen. The Guardians have been having monthly meetings since the battle to make sure it would not happen again, today just happened to be March's meeting,

"Trust me," Jamie began to unzip his bag, "I didn't believe in either until a tentacle almost attacked me after gym," Jamie pulled out the three containers filled with black sand and handed them to the Guardians,

"Sandy, could you look over these?" North asked, handing his jar of sand to the golden being. Sandy undid the lid and put a single fling into the jar, turning the once black sand into a small golden airplane,

"Der Mo," North whispered under his breath, they were right,

"But why would Pitch target high schoolers?" Tooth asked, Jack looked up from whatever he was freezing,

"The fear, of course," Jack looked as if the Guardians should have already known that, "the test, exams, bullies, fitting in, relationships, that sort of thing," the Guardians all gave the sprit a puzzled look,

"I have told Jack about the high school experience," Jamie said answering the Guardians unspoken question,

"Great! We found problem and now we just need to find solution," North clapped, clearly happy with the results.

For the next half an hour the Guardians argued about their plan of attack. During that time Jamie had accompanied Jack in the freezing and unfreezing of North's elves,

"Why don't we send Jack undercover to find reason behind Pitch's plans?" Tooth suggested,

"What?!" Jack and Jamie were all of a sudden paying attention to what the veteran Guardians were saying,

"Hmmmm" North stroke his beard, considering this idea. While Sandy gave the idea two thumbs up and Bunny snickered at the thought,

"He does look like the age of a normal high schooler," Bunny laughed,

"No, don't 'hmm' North! It is a terrible idea!" Jack protested,

"Yeah, besides this is High School not full of believer. So Jack couldn't just walk in as a new student. No one would see him! Even if there are the few that still believe, they will freak when Jack comes flying in," Jamie added on, trying to help his friend. North and Bunny quickly exchange glances, that Jack caught,

"What are you guys hiding from me?" Jack became very curious,

"North, maybe we should wait-"Tooth began before North interrupted,

"No it was your idea, and I think Jack has been Guardian enough to know. Bunny will you please go get Ad Credendum," Bunny was hesitant before responding,

"Alright mate," he was back in moments carrying a red pillow, on top of it was a gold color pendant; the same color as the lights on the globe,

"Woah," Jamie exclaimed nearly speechless,

"What is it," Jack asked, carefully poking the golden pendant.

***I love you all sooo much! The reviews have been amazing; I have never been so thrilled to write something before in my life! I just want to hug you all. Oh I am sorry I really don't know how to type in an Austrian or Russian accent, I will try. The whole 'Jack going under cover' will all be answered in the next chapter. Please continue leaving reviews, follows, favorites, and all that fun stuff. Until the next time. *Mwuah* XX ~ Vas Happenin Team **


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait?!" Jack shouted, "You are telling me that for 300 years you guys have had a magic pendant that allows non-believers to see us?" as Jack shouted a wild wind began to blow around him, " 300 GOD DAMN YEARS OF ISOLATION AND THERE WERE AWAY FOR PEOPLE TO SEE ME!" The wind around Jack's fee began to mix with snow, and soon enough elves and toys were flying around the globe room. The Guardians, and Jamie, have never seen Jack this mad before, even when they were battling Pitch.

"JACK!" Jamie was trying to get his friends attention, "They may have a good reason, please calm down,"

"Jack, please calm down!" Tooth begged, "Only Guardians know about it, or can wear it. That is way you haven't heard about it in the last 300 years," Jack looked at Tooth, he slowly began to calm down,

"But I have been a Guardian for six years. Why haven't I heard about it before," Tooth gave him a smile, glad to see her sweet tooth acting normal,

"Because only Bunny and I have only used Ad Credendum," North butted in, "We only use it around our holidays, we personally visit towns where the believer count is lower than normal, and we try and fix it,"

"So like the Mall's Santa or when you can take pictures with the Easter Bunny around Easter time. That is really you guys? I thought they paid someone to do those?" Jamie inquired,

"You are right Jamie; we do those jobs in towns with low believer counts. The malls hire someone, not knowing if it is the really Easter bunny or Santa Clause," Bunny explained, " so when we do go to these towns the Ad Credendum allows parents and other non-believers to see us," Sandy began to shape images above his head explaining how he and Tooth work at night so they don't use the pendant. Jack wasn't satisfied with the answers he was getting,

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" he repeated the question,

"We were not sure if you were ready to know about pendant," North began, "But you have proven your worth as Guardian and if what Jamie said is true, you are only one who can find out what Pitch is up to," North placed one of his enormous hands on Jack's shoulder, "Will you do it?"

"Ok, I am in. It will give me a chance to hang out with my friends," he gave Jamie a wink,

"Good! Now listen Jack, you must not give up identity of Guardian, Ad Credendum wears off after 10 hours and 14 hours to re-charge. So you must be at Jamie's or Pole after 10 hours. Pendant runs on children's belief in Guardians, so you must be in present of believers for recharge," once North finished give him the warning, Bunny handed Jack the pendant, he looked at the pendant uneasily,

"Don't worry Jack, Sandy and I will check up on you during the night," Tooth re-insured the winter sprite, while Sandy gave him two thumbs up. North had redirected his attention back to Jamie,

"Jamie, will you be able to keep Jack with you in your house for the time being? He won't were pendant so your mother won't see him,"

"I am not worried about that, but how will you get him registered and in school tomorrow?" North let out a low laugh,

"Don't worry my friend, I have it all under control," North said with a sparkle in his eye.

North through the snow globe, on the other side, Jamie's room, where you would find with his awaiting friends; Bunny had just finish giving Jack the finally details of the plan, so the two teens were ready to finally put the plan in to action. Tooth gave each boy a peck on the cheek and Sandy gave each boy a small shack of dream sand,

"Oh Bunny, Sophie says 'Hi'," Jamie smiled, giving everyone their finally goodbye, before stepping in to the portal,

"Tell the little ankle bitter, I will see her next month," Bunny winked as the teens waved goodbye, while stepping through the portal.

The anticipation in Jamie's room grew as they saw the familiar blue light as it began to glow, everyone wondered what the Guardians were going to do, but they were not expecting what happened next: Jamie stepped through the portal first, but before the egger teens could ask him their questions, Jacked stepped through the portal,

"Jamieeee, why could we just fly? I hate going through the por-" Jack stopped once he realized him and Jamie weren't the only ones in the room, " Oh hey guys," Jack scratched the back of his neck,

"JACK!" The teens jump Jack giving him a giant group hug, similar to how to Guardians jumped Jamie. After the group hug, Pippa was the first to speak,

"Jack, it is so good to see you! What are you doing here?" Jamie, being the leader of this group, answered for Jack who was enjoying the attention,

"He is going undercover to help us get to the bottom of the mystery events," suddenly the room went quite; all eyes on Jamie and Jack, each teen had the same question on their mind, 'how?'

That night both Jack and Jamie tried to explain the plan to the teens, along with the Ad Credendum. Their plan would officially go into effect the following morning.

***Thew! That was a long ass chapter! But it took me a while to explain Ad Credendum (Which means 'to believe in Latin') this one is kind of fluffy and I believe the following one will be fluffy, but I put several things in there that will be important later on. So the next chapter is about Jacks first day and his thoughts. Also this story mainly revolves around Jack, Jamie, and his friends, you will see the Guardians here and there but they don't come into play near the end. Ok, please comment, review, ask questions, follow, favorite, ect. Until next time! {Hugs} ~Vas Happenin Team**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack had snapped he completely lost it; Jack had stormed out of Jamie's 5th hour math class only ten minutes in. Jamie had to give him credit though, knowing Jack he was surprised he didn't snap sooner. Jack and rules don't really go well together and high school is based off of rules, it was only a matter of time. So now Jamie was wondering through the hallways trying to locate the restless spirit.

_Earlier that day_

"I hate this, I hate this soo much!" Jack complained, tugging on the jacket Pippa had him wear on top of his signature blue hoodie. Jack, Jamie, and their friends all meet in the woods on the outskirts of the high school. North had somehow called the school and pretended to be Jack's father saying Jack is Jamie's cousin, who is visiting from out of town, and Jack will be following him around for a little bit. So Jack has been trying to get used to being an average teen,

"Be glad I let you wear your hoodie today, because you won't be able to wear it tomorrow," Pippa warned. She put herself in charge of Jack's wardrobe, making him look more modern. Today she decides to dress Jack with his blue hoodie, a dark jean jacket, a pair a blue jeans that match the jacket, and to Jack's demise a pair of Jamie's adidas. The outfit was complete with the Ad Credendum and five leather bracelets, each representing a Guardian. Pippa was very proud of Jack's make over, Jack had wished he could have kept his brown pants,

"What do you mean I can't where my hoodie tomorrow?" Jack asked, eyes wide as saucers, the teens laughed,

"Ok, since tomorrow is Saturday you can wear your whole Jack Frost get up, but come Monday you can't wear your hoodie again,"

"Why?"

"Because, unlike sprites, normal teenagers don't wear the same set of clothing every day," Monty added in, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack groaned, hanging his head as the warning bell rung,

"Shit, we are going to be late is we don't hurry," Caleb warned, causing everyone to mumble agreeing with their friend, but Jack got excited, he finally gets to interact with more people. As the teens got closer to the school, Jamie noticed that Jack was still holding his staff,

"Wait hold up!" Jamie stopped in his tracks,

"What is it Jamie?" Jack cocked his head to the side,

"Your staff, you can't bring into the school, Jack," everyone looked at the staff, all curious what they would do with it,

"Oh ok," Jack ran over to the nearest tree, hid his staff in the branches, making it look like it belonged there, and ran back to his friends, "See all better," Jack said with a smile, the teens looked at him in disbelief , "What?"

"You just…" Cupcake began,

"You just gave up your staff, like it was nothing," Claude continued,

"Isn't it that the source of your power?" Pippa added on,

"What if Pitch comes back?" Monty added in, obviously scared, Jack laughed, as snow slowly fellaround them,

"My power isn't contained in my staff, it is in me, without my staff I can't fly or create storms, but that is it," Jack winked, "Now come on we are going to be late!"

_Present_

As Jamie jogged through the halls he thought about what happened before school and wondered, how did things get so bad? But then he remembered; lunch. Everything was going well until lunch..

_Lunch_

Jack was having the time of this life when lunch came around, even though he had only been to three he was having fun, he didn't understand why Jamie complained about school whenever he saw him.

First hour was Jamie's drawing class, in which the class went outside to draw the winter scene. He loved being able to see a class full of students enjoy the work he does as the winter spirit.

Second hour was Language Arts; Jamie's, and now Jack's, favorite subject. Jack spent many years reading books, since he was always alone; they were like friends to him. So having a class built around that, was quite enjoyable for him.

Third hour: World History was when Jack began to act like his trouble making self. Jack has witness the last 300 years first hand, so when the history had gotten a fact wrong, Jack was the first to say something, and being the stubborn person that his is argued with a teacher for most of the hour, and prove her wrong.

So this gave Jack the allusion that everyone in high school has just as he did. He was wrong.

"Jack, it is called pizza, try it," Jamie encouraged as Jack looked at the food sitting in front of him,

"Are you seriously telling me you have never hand pizza before?" Cupcake asked, quite amused,

"No, I never had pizza when I was..ummmmm..Human. Since I have been Jack Frost I have really eaten only vegetables or fruit, or whatever the other Guardians have that their homes," the table went quite, Jack just shrugged as he took a bit of his piece of pizza. His eyes lit up, so did the eyes of his friends as they saw him enjoying his first pizza, but the joyous eyes soon vanished as a new presence arrived at the table.

"Ha! Looks like the little kiddies recruited a new member," a tall football player was standing behind Jack, with many of his teammates right behind him," you're the new kid, the albino, Jack. Right?" The teen snickered,

"Al-what?" Jack asked not quite sure what he was just called ,

" Are you finished yet Ryan?" Pippa snickered, quite annoyed,

" Not until you finally come out of the fantasy world you all live in and admit that Santa, the Easter Bunny, the tooth Fairy, and the Sandman don't exist ," Jack, who was still trying to figure out what an albino was, looked up at Ryan,

"What about Jack Frost?" He looked hopeful,

"Who?" The teen replied, shocked that Jack was even talking to him,

" Ryan," the teen looked at Jamie, " you might want to pull up a seat, since it is going to be a long time before we say the Guardians don't exist," Pippa, the twins, Monty, and Cupcake all looked at the teen, who was pissed, with big smiles,

"Jesus Christ, you dumbasses need to realize that life isn't full of fun and games, you all need to grow up!" Ryan and his team mates stormed off, obviously frustrated, and Jamie and his friends went back to eating. Jack stared at them speechless, even as sophomores in high school, they defined the Guardians, but it bugged Jack that they acted so calming when that Ryan kid came up,

"What? Who was that?" Jack stuttered,

"Oh that was Ryan, just some idiot who talks bad about the Guardians every day to us," Jamie shrugged,

"Wait you mean Ryan teases you guys every day?" Jack was shocked, why didnt Jamie tell him before?

"No, usually Isaac does, I didn't see him today, weird right?" Pippa pointed out, taking a bite from her pizza,

"Oh he was, he was towards the back, he has been really quiet today," Monty added in, "he didn't even make a wisecrack at me in math today,"

"W-why do they pick on you guys?" Jack was still caught on what had occurred only moments ago,

"I don't know, I guess it is their twisted version of having fun," The teens being eating and laugh again, like nothing even happening, falling to notice that the Guardian of Fun was quiet for the rest of the lunch period.

_Present_

Jamie was now mentally kicking himself wandering through the halls. He should have reinsured Jack that everything was fine, that Ryan and his friends were just Jackasses. Jamie also thought about how Jack was extremely quiet during his Biology class, something else has to be bothering him, but he still couldn't find him

Dammit where could he be? Jamie had already checked the tree outside; Jack's staff was still there, so he was still on school grounds. He was about to call it quits when he finally realize where the winter spirit was. The courtyards. The school had courtyards where students could study, but they were closed in the winter. The same courtyards where Jamie's art class was painting earlier this morning, and sure enough, that was where the winter spirit was located.

***Oh. My. God. This took me a long time to type. I threw a lot of info at you guys, sorry about that. I know you were all excited for Jack to go to school and trust me there will be more of it, but I wanted to get to the lunch scene, because it leads into several things. I may upload tomorrow, but it is my father's birthday, so it is a possibility. If not, Happy New Year! and I will see you all in 2013 ;) XX**


	5. Chapter 5

*** Shout out to ****Nanu Kitty**** for guessing what had happened to Isaac *gives Nanu Kitty a cookie* Also a shoutout to Snowflake Kisses for giving me some of the information I needed for this chapter***

Jamie lend against the door frame heading into the courtyard, Jack was sitting on one of the concert benches, letting the snow fall into his hands,

" You know I just spent the last ten minutes searching for you around the school, when I should have realized to search for you here," Jack looked surprised at first, but then realized it was Jamie,

"Huh, yeah sorry about that," Jack scooted over, allowing Jamie room to occupancy him, which he gladly took,

"You know, it really isn't normal for students on the first day of school to just run out of their classroom. Maybe a Senior towards the end of the year, but never on the first day," Jamie let out a quiet laugh, Jack laughed too, leaning against his hands,

"Yeah sorry about that too, it is just, I don't know. I was having so much fun today, being in a school going to classes, being able to be seen by a huge group of people," he emphasized the part about being seen," I just figured everyone else was having fun as well,"

"Wait, Jack didn't you go to a colonial school or something? I thought you had gone to school at least once before," Jamie was aware of Jack's past, and since then Jack has gained more and more of his memories, but Jamie had always figured Jack had some short of education,

"No, not really, we worked in the fields with our parents, even then my sister and I would always find a way to have fun," Jack gave Jamie a weak smile, "So it was even more special for me to come to school, but after lunch today, began to pay more attention to the students in the halls or in the classrooms, no one seemed to have any fun," Jack let out another laugh, "Fun. That is my center," he looked at Jamie, "I am the Guardian of Fun, and yet I have failed to bring fun to a _high school_, I doubt most of your classmates have had real fun since they were children,"

"That isn't your fault Jack, or the Guardian's," Jamie tried to comfort his friend, "You all are the Guardian's of _Childhood_, and teenagers are the in between stages of adulthood and childhood, believing and not believing, we are kinda forgotten. We are more worried about a future than having fun," he let out a deep breath, "That is wait you saw today future worried high schoolers, who were forced to grow up, jealous of high schoolers that are still trying to hold on to the fun of childhood," As Jamie sighed, he leaned against his hands, similar to how Jack was, but Jack quickly stood up,

"Well as the Guardian of Fun, I need to show all of the teenager in this school they don't have to give up having fun," Jack had that twinkle in his eye, in which you knew he was up to something,

"Jack, what are you thinking about?" Jamie asked, cautiously,

"Oh nothing," Jack was rolling on his heels, "why don't you head back to class, I will meet you there," Jamie slowing stood up, looked at the smiling spirit once more, before going back to his math class, knowing he wasn't going to see Jack for the rest of that hour.

***Short chapter, but it is laying down ground work. If I keep this pace up there will be two chapters up tonight xD Love you all and I hope you had a great New Years, I spent mine on tumblr, with no regrets. So please review, favorite and follow! XX**


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie figured Jack wouldn't show up for the rest of 5th hour, but he truly thought his friend was going to show up in his 6th and 7th hour class, but as the finally bell rung Jamie was disappointed to see that Jack had not shown. By the time 7th hour had come around all 600 students knew of Jack and his student he had pulled during 5th hour. Walking out of class was unheard of, especially with the new principal Mr. Larva in charge. So now the question on Jamie's and his friend's mind, where was Jack Frost?

"Jamie Bennett!" Jamie cringed, he knew Pippa only said his full name if he was in trouble,

"Yes Pippa?" Jamie tried to play innocent as Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, and the twins walked up to him in the hallway, but he still got a slap upside the head by Pippa,

"You had one job! You were in charge of taking care of Jack! And now you lost him!" Pippa gave Jamie another slap upside the head,

"Ow," Jamie rubbed the back of his head, "I found him, and he said he was going to meet me back in the classroom,"

"And you believed him?" Caleb asked curious,

"So before you all kill Jamie for losing Jack," Cupcake butted in, "Monty and I have found more black sand, so we have lab time to look over it. Call us if Jack is found," Cupcake grabbed Monty by the collar and lead him towards the science rooms. The teens stood in amusement as Monty tried to get out of Cupcake's reach, before turning their attention back to Jamie,

"Seriously, I can not believe how irresponsible you are," Pippa was still giving Jamie a hard time as they reached the exit of the school, " Sometimes I don"t -"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Everyone froze, all looking at each other with a shocked expression,

"Was that...?" Jamie asked, referring to the familiar voice,

"No, I can't be. Is it?" Pippa added on,

"If it was, this is going to be interesting," Claude laughed, rubbing his hands together. Not even a moment went by before the teens bursted outside, to be meted by a winter wonderland. Snow forts randomly placed throughout the school's property, snowman with black coals for eyes, high schoolers of all ages throwing snowballs at each other, and in the center of it all was none other than Jack Frost.

* * *

Cupcake and Monty had been working in the lab as the snowball fight began,

"Monty, I just got a text from Caleb, they found Jack," Cupcake smiled, glad that their friend was okay,

"Okay, good, but Cupcake look at this," Monty had the black sand under the microscope examining it when the snowball fight began, but now he saw it shrinking, and gaining small gold specks in it. Cupcake examined it as well and saw the same thing,

"Monty, we have to go show Jack this," Cupcake looked at her partner, worried,

"You know you should take things that are not yours," the pair turned around, three figures were standing in the doorway, "For example, that sand you have, isn't yours," the figures stepped forward to reveal; Isaac Waters, Stephanie White, and Aarron Night standing in front of Cupcake and Monty, each with devilish smiles on their faces. Cupcake stepped in front of Monty, as if to protect him,

"HA! As if that is going to help you," Isaac laughed as they walked closer to the pair.

* * *

Laughter filled the school grounds as the snowball fight of the century continued, and Jack made sure everyone was involved. Whenever someone tried to leave the grounds without joining in the fun would get one of Jack's snowflakes to the face, and they would soon be laughing along with everyone else.

Jamie himself, tried to get Jack to explain why he skipped class, but after Jack had thrown a snowball to his face, time for questioning is over, it was now time for revenge. Pippa and the twins also forgot about Jack missing class and Jamie losing Jack, they too were out for revenge against the winter spirit. For their classmates, this was the most fun they have had in months.

"Enough!" the loud, booming voice carried throughout the school grounds, it was the school's newest principal, Mr. Larva, "That is enough. Now I want whoever is responsible to show themselves," At first no one responded, they were all intimidated. One didn't even have to guess why, the principal stood at 6'4, with black hair that was greased back, pale skin (not as pale as Jack's), and dressed head to toe in black felt like a millennia before Jack stepped forward, in reality it was less than a minute, "Ah, you are the new student Jack..."

"...Bennett," Jack responded, since Jack was supposed to be Jamie's cousin North decide to put Bennett down on the registration forms,

"Well Mr. Bennett," Mr. Larva began, walking down the school steps, "I don't know where you went to school before, but at Burgess High School, we have rules our students need to follow," Jack was ready to come back with a witted response when the principal's phone began to ring. Mr. Larva answered the phone, and a crooked smile appeared on his face, he quickly close the phone, the smile faded as he saw the white haired boy in front of him,

"You are off the hook for now, Jack," Not only Jack, but Jamie, Pippa, and the twins winced at the way the man said 'Jack', almost like it brought up a bad memory, or dream. With that the mysterious man was back inside the school building, leaving the teens to resume their snowball fight.

***Mwahahaha! So what do you think happened to Cupcake and Monty? See two updates, in one day! I feel accomplished! Please review, favorite, and follow! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Although Jack was posing as a high schooler, it didn't mean he could ignore his duties as a winter sprite, so that weekend Jack had to bring snow to several parts of the world, but that didn't stop the word of the amazing snowball fight that occurred after school Friday. Everyone in the small town of Burgess knew Jack was the one who planned it, and his popularity grew. Jamie was aware of Jack's new popularity, somewhat, but he didn't know how popular Jack had become until Monday morning.

Jamie walked into the high school, trying to locate Jack, (who left a little bit earlier to sprinkle frost throughout Burgess.) but was almost tackled to the ground by Pippa. she began rambling on, about a subject to Jamie didn't catch. it wasn't until the two reached the cafeteria until Jamie stooped pippa's rambling,

"Pippa, slow down," Jamie held up his hand, and held his head with the other hand, "Jack busted through my window at 2am this morning, and I wasn't able to fall back asleep," Pippa took a deep breath,

"I was asking you if you had heard from Monty or Cupcake. I had texted both this weekend, but no reply. So I wanted to know if they were mad or grounded, or something," Jamie could see his friend was worried,

"Come on Pippa, don't be afraid. They are probably not feeling well," he wrapped a arm around his friend, " Why don't you ask Caleb or Claude if they saw them?" Jamie pointed, to the two boys heading towards the two,

"Caleb,Claude, have you guys seen Cupcake or Monty?" Jamie asked for Pippa, Caleb nodded and pointed across the cafeteria,

"Yeah, they are right over there," Jamie had to look twice, not believe that was Cupcake and Monty. Cupcake; her short, brown, straight brown hair had been replaces with red highlights and extensions that curled towards the bottom. The girl who never wore make up was now wearing dark eyeshadow and eyeliner. Instead of her usual pink color attire she was wearing black; a short black dress with single silver chain as a belt.

Monty; the lovable nerd was just as bad as Cupcake. His blonde hair was slicked back with enough grease to keep the Believer globe running smoothly for years. His usual preppy clothes were replaced with grey skinny jeans and a grey hoody. Monty's trademark red glasses had vanished, allowing the teens to see his eyes were dilated. The weirdest thing was the fact that they were hanging out with Isaac Waters, Stephanie White, and Aarron Night, who were all dress in not identical, but similar clothing.

The teens, not knowing what to say about their friends hanging weird behaviour , quickly changed the subject,

"Since the two of you are on a roll, do you know where Jack is?" Jamie asked, hopeful that Jack could help them. Pippa couldn't help but snicker, but she wasn't prepared when they answered yes,

"Yeah. We have, " Claude snickered as well, "Wait until you see this,"

"Son of a-" Cupcake and Monty weren't the only ones to get a makeover. "Did you do that?" Jamie asked Pippa ,since she was in charge of dressing the winter spirit as a teen, but all she could do was stare; giving Jamie the impression she had nothing to do with Jack's new appearance. Jack was wearing low crouch, brown pants, blue Converse, and a blue zip up hoodie, the leather bracelets Pippa had given him, and the Ad Credendum, showing proudly. If that wasn't enough to keep the group quite, Jack was surrounded by twenty teens all laughing at his stories and jokes,

"Is he trying to announce to the world he is Jack Frost?" Pippa finally mumbled under her breath after a minute of silence, Jamie facepalmed himself,

"If I knew it was this hard to take care of Jack, I would have asked North to permanently be on the Nice list," He gave out a chuckle and a smile, " Oh well, he deserves a little attention, he probably not use to so much. I will talk to him during class," Jamie ushered his friends away from the cafeteria. Jamke gave Jack one last look, he smiled, glad Jack was finally getting the human contact he had been long for, for so many years.

* * *

The whole 'I will talk to him during class' thing didn't work. Jack completely ignored Jamie all throughout the day. At first Jamie didn't really didn't mind, Jack deserved the attention, I mean he did cause the biggest snowball fight the town has ever known, but after three hours of being ignored Jamie was a bit annoyed with the winter spirit. Things went from bad to worse for Jack and Jamie at lunch.

Jamie, Pippa, and the twins were all in horrible moods, between their friends acting like completely different people, Jack ignoring them, and the possibility of Pitch running around, anyone would be in a bad mood. Ryan seemed to have picked up on their terrible mood,

"Hmmm, there are only four of you, I guess the other two finally came to their senses," Ryan snickered, kick them while they're down he thought, but little did he know Jamie was at the end of his ropes, he slammed his hands against the table, gaining the attention of everyone in the room,

"Ryan, I am sorry. I am sorry in your pathetic life is missing the hope, wonder, dreams, memories, and fun you had in your childhood. But myself and my friends are still intouch with our childhood, so just leave us alone!" his face was bright red, but not as red as Ryan's, looked at his friend's shocked expressions, Jamie has never been that mad before. Yet Jack did nothing to stop it, he just sat there with a bunch of teens idolizing over him. Suddenly Jamie's shirt was grabbed, he looked into the angry eyes of Ryan, who gave him an smirk,

"Where are your Guardian's now? They won't help you," Jamie looked past Ryan, straight to Jack,

"You're right, I guess a Guardian won't help me," the bell rung before anything else could continue; Pippa and the twins as they tried to talk to him about it after lunch, but Jamie brushed them off. The perfect student, straight A's, never skipped class before in his life, didn't show up for his afternoon classes.

Jamie watched his breath freeze, he had been in the courtyard for the past four hours, he spent enough time with Jack so the cold didn't affect him as much as it should. he tried to pass the time drawing,

"Jamie?" he tried around to see the similar white hair teen starring back at him.

***I had every intention to update last night, but I kinda got hooked on a new TV show. Several did guessed correctly about Mr. Larva, which goes back to the Latin thing ;) sorry this was somewhat of a cliff hanger, I didn't get so much time to write. If to go to a social event. So in the meantime please review, follow, and favorite! xD **


	8. Chapter 8

_Jamie watched his breath freeze, he had been in the courtyard for the past four hours, he spent enough time with Jack so the cold didn't affect him as much as it should. he tried to pass the time drawing,_

"_Jamie?" he tried around to see the similar white hair teen starring back at him._

"Jack?" Jamie faced the Guardian, not believing he was actually there,

"What are you doing out here, you could freeze," Jack seemed concerned for his friend, but Jamie was too pissed to noticed,

"I should be asking you that question," Jamie muffled kicking the snow chunk by his feet,

"What did you say?" Jack stepped closer to Jamie who threw his hands in the air,

"Why are you even here? You are acting like Pitch has a presence in this school!," Jack looked confused. Pitch being at the school was the Guardian's worst case scenario, but the tone Jamie was useing gave Jack the impression that he believed Pitch was there. Jamie saw jack's confused look, "That is what I have been trying to tell you! I think Pitch is controlling students, there is no way in hell Cupcake would willingly spend time with Isaac, but you have ignored me all day to even remember the mission!" Jack was taken back by Jamie's outburst, he never snapped at him before,

"Oh give me a break Jamie, I didn't talk to you for three hours, try 300 _years_!" Normally Jamie would have stopped to comfort his friend, but today wasn't a normal day,

"Jack, don't you try that with me! I am your best friend! Once you became Jack Frost the Guardians reached out to you but you didn't want to follow the rules! So that 300 years of being alone, you did that to yourself! You were just pissed the Man in the Moon didn't tell you anything! Now look at you 300 years later and you finally have believers, friends, and family and you ignore them and trade them in for popularity," Jamie was only a few inches away from Jack and pointed to the Ad Credendum, "Without that your so called "friends" you gained today, wouldn't even be able to see you, but guess what? If you took that off right now, I could still be having this argument with you, so could Pippa, the twins, Cupcake and Monty! We are your friends, not them!" Jamie, took a deep breath, finally glad to get that off of his chest. Jack on the other hand, was speechless. Without saying a word, he turned around, and left. A few minutes later Jamie saw Jack flying North, with his staff in hand. Now Jamie felt terrible, he should not have snapped at Jack, he can be emotional at times.

* * *

After the finally bell Jamie head towards Jack's lake. Jamie believed he was too hard on Jack, he never had that much attention at once, he hoped to apologize to the winter spirit,

"Ah, Jamie what a pleasure it is to see you again," Jamie, who had been perilously stand by the lake, in hopes Jack night show turned around,

"M-mr. Larva?"

*******ψ(****´)ψ I feel evil for what I have planned next! [insert evil laugh] I know I did a similar cliffhanger last chapter but, yeah. Review, follow, and favorite! I feel more motivated with encouragement! And if you aren't too pissed with me, fan art is always encouraged! ****（・∀・） ****Oh yeah, I don't own RotG I only own the OCs.**


	9. Chapter 9

He could go to his lake. No, that is the first place Jamie will look for him. He could go to Antarctica. No, that will be the first place a Guardians will look for him. Then it hit him. Hide in plain sight. The North Pole!

Jack flew towards the North Pole, completely wiped out. He circled around the building until he say the familiar opening. Jack landed quietly in the room North set aside for him. Snow banks had formed since the sprite never closes his window. Jack quietly tip toed to the blue sheeted bed, hopefully he would get some rest.

Jack's plan was perfect. The other Guardians believe he is still in Burgess, so the last place they would look would be in a room that was clearly marked by snow banks, that the inhabitant didn't want anyone in his room. Jack nestled himself into the bed, with a smirk across his face, his plan was perfect.

Jack was waken the next morning by something poking him in the back, he turned other to see the Guardians of Hope, Wonder, Dreams, and Memories staring back at him. Each of them looked pissed,

"How in the name of the Moon, did you guys find me?˝ Jack inquired, before looking at Sandy, who gave him a sarcastic wave, " Oh yeah. Guardian of Dreams," Jack pointed at Sandy, "Able to tell wherever someone is in the world by their dreams," Jack rolled away, so he wouldn't face the Guardians, "Smooth move Frost, you could've gone to Antarctica, " Jack's sarcastic mumbling was interrupted by a large hand grabbing him. Not a moment later was Jack swung over North's shoulder, being carried to the Globe Room. The whole way there he was being nagged by Tooth and Bunny on how irresponsible he is,

"My only question is, why did you live Burgess?" Tooth asked. Jack was now seated in a over sized chair, as the Guardians glared at him,

'Is that your only question? I wanna know why the little bugger is dressed like that," the pooka pointed to the outfit, Jack was wearing,

"Oh some girls from the school saw me Sunday, and wanted to buy we some new clothes," Jack smiled, he got to avoid Tooth's question, or so he thought,

"Jack, why are not in Burgess? One mission, and where is Jamie?" North lend closer to the young boy,

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack puffed, crossing his arms,

"Aww, Sweet Tooth, why not?" Tooth fluttered to Jack, pulling him into a hug, "Are the kids picking on you," she began to stroke his hair, Jack began to struggle. Sandy saw him and formed an image over his head telling Tooth she was suffocating him, and she soon let go, "Sorry,"

"Frostbite, listen to me. Why did ya leave?" Bunnymudd said pointing a figure towards, the annoying younger sprite,

"What is the problem? So I skipped a day of the mission. I wasn't there for the weekend and no one said anything! So what is the big deal now!" Jack could feel himself getting angry, he stood up from the chair, walking toward the giant bunny, but a small hand stopped him. Jack looked down at Sandy, who shook a finger at the boy, he flashed an imagine of the globe in front of them and then a picture of Jamie,

"Huh? Jamie and the globe?"

"Jack, we know what happened between you and Jamie, but that isn't why we are asking you these questions," Tooth said quietly, almost sad,

"Huh? How did you know?" Jack's cheeks redden, embarrassed that he knew how Jamie snapped at him. Baby Tooth came out behind Tooth, Jack held out a finger to the fairy, "I should've known,"

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Tooth said, now almost embarrassed as Jack,

"Time for chitter chatter is over. Jack, we have a problem," North issued the boy to the globe, "Look at Jamie's light," Jack flew to the top of the globe, Jamie's light was flickering, Jack looked at the other Guardians, "It began to flicker about two hours before you arrived, at the Pole," North said, emphasizing 'arrived', since Jack snuck in,

"That is why we are wondering why you left, because something happened to Jamie after you flew the coop," Bunny folded his arms, "Then on Sunday, two lights went out after the flickered for two days. Something is happening-" before the bunny could finish his sentence, Jack had flown out the window,

Something happened to Jamie, and it was all his fault.

* * *

Jack arrived at Jamie's house to find, Pippa and the twins comforting Sophie in Jamie's room,

"Jack," Sophie sobbed as Jack flew through the window, "J-Jamie h-has been t-t-taking," Sophie sobbed even harder into Pippa's shirt. Jack's eyes widen he was too late..

***Sorry, I didn't upload yesterday, I was at my aunt's. Anyway...what do you think happened?**

**Oh by the way, I just learned the difference between spirit and sprite, Jack is a sprite so if you see mistakes please tell me, or any mistakes in general. There was one in the last chapter someone pointed out.**

**So I am going back to school Tuesday, so I will try and upload tomorrow, but expect one or two updates in a week, at least. I write on google drive so I can work on this at school, so who knows.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! I feel motivated when you do! XX 3**


	10. Chapter 10

***I am writing this during my mentor class since I have a strong dislike for everyone in this class. So I am sorry for the errors***

Jack paced around Jamie's room, mentally cursing. It is all his fault. Pippa look at the winter sprite, almost reading his mind,

"Jack it isn't your fault," she continued to rub circles on Sophie's back, " Jamie went to the lake himself. You had no way of knowing,"

"Yes, but I was the one who lost his temper and flew off. He figured I would be there," he continued to pace,

" What is it with everyone going missing lately?" Claude hung his head, but Jack stopped in his tracks,

"Wait! What did you say?"

" I don't know, I just think it is weird that kids keep going missing,"

" Then the show up a few days later, right?" You could hear the excitement in his voice,

"Yeah. I guess, what are you thinking?" Caleb shrugged his shoulders,

"Jamie tried telling me during second hour that Cupcake and Monty didn't answer their phones during the weekend. Is it possible that they were missing?"

"Where are you going with this?" Caleb asked,

"Then they started acting weird, and you guys said that the same thing happened to three other students," the teens nodded their heads, as Jack balanced on top of his staff,

" Jamie is going to be fine. We just need to find him before Thursday, the pattern seems to be three day. If we don't find him by Thursday, he will not be...well...normal," Jack took a gulp as the teens looked at him, " Right now, his light is blinking so whatever has him, is trying to stop him from believing."

"So, is it Pitch?" Pippa asked,

"I don't know, besides the black sand I haven't seen any sign of Pitch. Although, Jamie did believe he was behind it since Cupcake would never hang out with Isaac, willingly," the teens stood up, Sophie still clutching to Pippa,

"So do we go tell the other Guardians?" Sophie whispered, Jack put his hand on his chin, shaking his finger,

"No, not yet. Bunny will give me hel-" Jack stopped himself, noticing Sophie, "Ummm, Bunny will give me a hard time if they come all they way to Burgess to realize it isn't a threat. We will wait until we get proof,"

* * *

"How are we going to do?" Pippa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. The Guardian returned the look with a sinister smile.

"Really, you gotta be kidding me?" Caleb complained, crossing his arms,

"What?" Jack smiled, he was in his normal Jack Frost get up, staff included,

"You hiked us all up! I thought we were going to go to Pitch's lair and freeze everything! Not spying on Monty, Cupcake, Isaac, Aaron, and Stephanie," Claude huffed. It was Wednesday afternoon, only a half an hour after school let out, Jack and the twins were hiding behind a wall in the cafeteria keeping on eye on the quintet,

"Trust me, as soon as I arrived to Burgess I checked there; it was deserted. Besides, if the same thing at happened to those five, it is going to happen to Jamie, so we need to follow them to find where the are holding him," Jack's answered caused the boys to groan, wishing they went with Pippa to look after Sophie. Before they can protest, Mr. Larva walked into the cafeteria, Jack quickly put his hands over the twins mouths,

"Have you five seen anyone since school let out?" Mr. Larva's voice cut through the air,

"Yes sir," Isaac saluted him, "We haven't seen anyone. We can continue with the plan,"

"Good," Mr. Larva walked towards the boiler room door, the five teens followed. Once all six of them walked through the door Jack, Caleb, and Claude came out of their hiding spot,

"Mr, Larva working with Pitch. Surprisingly, that doesn't surprise me as much as it should," Caleb joked, Jack looked cautiously at the door then back at the teens,

"I am going in,"

"What?! No you aren't!" The twins grabbed the sprite, "You are not going in!" Jack reached around his neck, he then took of the Ad Credendum off and shoved it in his pocket, "Jack, what are you doing?" Claude asked,

"I know you guys are worried, but I need to go in there to find Jamie. So I have to take the Ad Credendum so only Jamie can see me, and I can get him out," the twins exchanged worried looks, "As soon as I find Jamie, I will fly out. Then we can go to North to start on an antidote for the others,"

"But how will we know if you are okay?" Caleb sounded concerned,

"Baby Tooth, where are you?" Jack wasn't as dumb as Bunny made him out to be, he know the Guardians sent Baby to look after him this morning. The three heard the sound of beating wings coming from the high window pane, Baby flew down, and landed on Jack's waiting finger, "If Pitch is really behind this and if you don't hear from me in an hour and a half, you have my permission to get the others. Understand, Baby, Claude, Caleb?" They all nodded their heads, each had a worried expression. Jack took a deep breath as he walked towards the door, gripping his staff a little tighter than normal, he gave the three a nod before walking in.

* * *

The stairway down to the boiler room was longer than Jack had expected. The farther he walked the darker it got. There was a coldness about this stairway, not Jack's version of cold, but more of a dark version that gave Jack the chills. What seemed like an eternity of walking down stairs finally ended.

Jack was shocked on what he saw. The room he walked into was dark. There were black cages hanging from the ceiling. A large chair that seemed to be fitted for a evil king, and in the center of it all was a single chair. The chair and bonds on it, to keep the evil king's prisoners from squirming. It was Pitch Black's lair. It had been slightly modified from the last time Jack had saw it, but it creeped him out none a less.

Jack examined the lair, he realized one of the cages had a body in it. As he moved slowing around the room, Jack recognized the body. It was Jamie. At first Jack thought the worst, until Isaac shook the cage and Jamie sprang to life,

"Did you have pleasant nightmare worm?" he hissed, the teen opened and allowed Cupcake and Aaron grab the fragile boy and strapped him to the chair. Jamie looked up, the normal joyful gleam in his eyes were gone, until he saw Jack. Jack saw Jamie look at him and put a finger to the lip to signal for him to be quiet.

Jack slowly floated to his friend, he was only a foot or two away from freeing Jamie when a gust of wind knocked him against the wall. Suddenly Jamie's scream filled the room. Jack looked up to see a vertex of black sand surrounding the chair Jamie was strapped to,

"JAMIEEE," Jack screamed as he tried to fly to his friend, only to be thrown against the wall again. When he looked up this time, the vortex was gone, and Jamie was still in his chair, but his head hung low. Jack floated towards Jamie as his restraints were released, he stumbled forward, but quickly recovered himself. As Jack floated closer to Jamie, he could tell something was off about him. He didn't realize until he was face to face with the teen; his eyes were dilated.

"Jamie," Jack tried to shake his friend out of it, instead his hand went right through him. Jack looked at his hand, then back to Jamie, "No," The next thing that happened will haunt Jack for the rest of his life, Jamie, his first believer walked right through him. Jack fell backwards and landed on his butt, quickly scooted backwards, until he hit something. Jack looked up, with tears forming in his eyes. It was Mr. Larva,

"Hello Jack,"

Suddenly everything went, black, pitch black.

***Sorry for the very bad pun :P So I wrote the first half in my mentor class, then finished the rest at home. So I am sorry if the chapter was bad. Today was my first day back, I am sorry to say, my school did not have a huge snowball fight :(**

**Nanu Kitty: A spirit is a ghost, and a sprite is a s****upernatural legendary creature. So Jack, fairies, elves, mermaids, dragons, and ghosts do count as well. Also Bunnymund would be the sprite of Easter, and so on I hope that helps.**

**Mystery Girl Who Writes****: No what?**

**So yeah. Please review, favorite, follow, or PM me any questions or ideas! 3 :***


	11. Chapter 11

The remaining Guardians held their breaths as the saw the flickering light go out. Jack was too late. Jamie's light had gone out.

Sandy lowered his head, trying to hold back tries, as Bunnymund held Tooth, who was sobbing in his fur. North slammed his hands on his desk, cursing in Russian.

It was normal for lights to go out on the globe, kids grew up and stopped believing. They all knew that. But Jamie, Jamie was special. He never lost his belief in the Guardian, even after everyone else did. He was also Jack's first believer. So Jamie was easily the Guardian's favorite believer, they knew him personally Jack had brought him to the Pole several times before, where the Guardians spent countless hours with him. Now to think he can not see them, I broke their hearts.

They could only imagine how Jack felt.

Sandy guided Tooth to one of the couches, her tears fogged her version. Bunny walked towards the Russian,

"I don't know, Mate. Something don't feel right. How did Jamie's light go out before his friends? If anything he would have been the last believer out of all of them. Especially with Jack being there with the pendant," Bunny sighed looking up at his fellow Guardian,

"I know what you mean Bunny, I can feel it, in my belly," North held his belly. Bunny rolled his eyes,

"Mate-"

"Yes, I know," North stared at the globe, " I would hate to believe it too, Jamie is great kid," his voice trailed off. The room fell into an uneasy silence.

Bunny heard it first. His ear perked up. The light flapping of wings. Bunny looked up to see a mini Tooth frantically flying through the open wind. At first Bunny thought it was a worker looking for her next instructions from her Queen, but when she got closer he realized it was Baby Tooth. The one that is supposed to be looking out for Jack. Sandy also noticed the fairy and shook Tooth, who quickly shot out of her seat and began to search around the room until her pink eyes landed on Baby. Baby noticed her mother was awake and began chirping at a speed that Tooth could not comprehend. North turn away from the globe to see Baby chirping frantically, waving her arms around, as Tooth tried to get her to slow down,

"Baby, slow down, I can not understand you," Tooth held up her hand, and the fairy was quite, "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened," Tooth had some anxiety in her voice fearing the worst,

Baby began to explain, still chirping fast, but not as fasted as before. See began to tell them the story on how Jack, Pippa, and the twins believed Jamie was kidnapped by Pitch. So Jack, Claude, and Caleb spied on Cupcake, Monty, Stephanie, and Aaron (who they also believed Pitch took at one point and messes with their minds) She told the Guardians how the principle Mr. Larva showed up, and took them down to the boiler room after they discussed a 'plan',how Jack went to go follow without his pendant, and how he said to get help if he didn't come back in an hour and a half,"Sandy made an hourglass appear over his head,

"Yeah, how long ago was that?' Bunnymund asked, sounding worried. Baby held up three fingers. It had been three hours. Bunny and Sandy gasped, though Sandy's was silent. North swore under his breath, again. Tooth was quiet, she looked like she was deep in thought,

"Larva, Larva, Larva. I have heard that word before, it is Latin " She began to pace, her wings picking up speed. Tooth racked through her brain, she knew every language on Earth including Latin, but it was a dead language. No one really used it. The male Guardians gave her a look as she talked to her self, "Mask? Larva means mask, but Mr. Mask?" She continued to talk, " What was it as a noun? Ghost? Apparition? Boge-" Tooth stopped in her tracks, her face changed from concentrated to pissed off, "As soon as I get my hands on that no good-"

"Tooth!" North and Bunny shouted, Tooth realizing that others were in the room, stared at them,

"What happened?"

"We are going to go to Burgess,"

***Yeah, I know crappy chapter with a crappy ending. This was more of a filler, and sorry about that paragraph that recapped last chapter, but I felt like I needed to do a chapter where the Guardians found out about the events in Burgess. The next chapter will be longer, and a lot of questions will be answered. I have anywhere from 5-10 chapters left (Depending on fillers and stuff. I am bad at planning things outs.)**

**So a plot bunny hit me in second hour today. Once I am done with this story I was thing to have like a few one shots about Jack in the classes that took place in this story, so his art class, L.A. class, and history. And maybe classes for when he is popular. Is that something you guys would want to see?**

**Also I checked my stats to realized this is being read all over the world! It took me like 20 minutes to calm down. I love you all so much, especially is english isn't your first language! Ahhhh! I love you all soo much! Please review, PM, favorite, and follow! XX **


	12. Chapter 12

*Gasp*

Jack woke gasping with a thin layer of sweat covering his body, everything was dark. Was it a nightmare? Or did Jamie really wake through him after a vortex swallowed him? Jack never wished for a nightmare as much as he wished for one right now. Unfortunately. his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Jack was in a cage, he was confused at first, but it slowly dawned on him, he was in one of Pitch's cages, in his lair. How the hell was he in a cage? Jack sat up and rubbed his head. Head! The last thing he remembered was Mr. Larva calling his name, then something making contact with his head.

"Larva," Jack hissed his name aloud. He was the one who took Jamie and brought him down here. He was the one who hurt his best friend. The air around Jack started to become cooler, faster, he was creating his own vertex,

"Well I see your temper hasn't gotten better in the last six years," a familiar voice laughed, out from the shadows walked a familiar figure, Mr. Larva, only the voice he was using wasn't his own. It was Pitch's. Jack flung himself against the cage wall closest to Larva. He frantically searched for his staff,

"Looking for this," Larva waved the staff in the air,

"Give it back to me, and give me Jamie," Jack growled, sounding animal like, Larva laughed,

"The boy? No, he is probably in his first hour by now, carrying out the plan," Larva traced the patterns of the staff with his finger before looking back at Jack. Wait, first hour? How long was I out for, Jack wondered, "But, don't worry, you will see him soon enough. As for the staff, you won't be seeing anytime soon, I can't have a emotional winter spirit control so much power," he looked back down at the staff," I would break it again, but you somehow managed to put it back together, and we don't want that to happen. Do we?" A smirk appeared across his face, as confusion spread across Jack's, Larva sighed,

"You really aren't the cleverest person out there are you?" Black sand slowly surrounded the principle, much like it did for Jamie. As the sand completely covered the tall man, another man, who was unconscious, fell from the sand. Jack gasped in horror as he realized who the man was. Jamie's old principal, Jamie had told Jack that his mysteriously resigned and Mr. Larva took over. But apparently it had all been a lie, because once the black sand disappeared all that stood there was none other than Pitch Black.

Jack mentally kicked himself as he swore himself out. How could he be such a dumbass and not realize it sooner. He seriously needs to work on his detective skills, but there was no time for that. He had bigger problems, mainly about the Nightmare King standing in front of him,

"Did you like my trick Jack? Manipulating others wills? Their fears?," Pitch began to pet the tentacle that wrapped around his leg, as Jack scowled at him,

"Why are you at a high school Pitch? I thought you were somewhere deep in a hole?" Pitch let out a laugh,

"You really are impatient aren't you Frost? I came to a high school, for the fear. You all are the Guardians of _Childhood,_ not of teenagers. High school is full of fear, fear of bullies, test, exams, popularity, drama, their future. All this teenagers are afraid what will happen to them after this," Pitch looked at the teen, knowing Jack is one himself, "The are overflowing with fear, yet you Guardians focus all of your attention on their younger siblings, leaving the teens completely defenseless against me and my forces," Jack rammed his body against the cage with anger, causing Pitch to roll his eyes, looking straight at the sprite, "Once the teens witnessed their greatest fears, they were like putty in my hands. That was the vortex my dear boy, the greatest fear that they already lived through, on repeat until they were so damaged that one of my fearlings could take them over,"

"You're lying," Jack hissed through his teeth,

"Am I? How do you think I got your little friend Jamie to walk through you? Hmm," Jack gripped the bars of the cage until his knuckles were white, " I have to give your friends credit, they were not as easy to crack as the first three;Stephanie , it only took her reliving the moment when she forgetting her lines twice before she cracked. Aaron cracked once after he saw his mathematics team losing the state finals, again. Then my favorite Isaac; as soon as his fear of losing the state championships became a reality, he was weak enough for my fearlings to take over," Pitch circled the cage, eyeing Jack. Jack gulped afraid of knowing Jamie's greatest fear, "Cupcake and the boy, Monty, were caught by my minions while examining my nightmare sand. Once the sand was destroyed, Monty's fear of not being useful to his friends came to be. He had to relive that fear four times before cracking. The girl, she didn't witness her fear of not being about to help her friends once Monty entered the vortex, she took seven tries," Pitch let out a deep laugh as he remembered those events, "Ah then little Jamie, is demise was the sweetest of them all. He was the last child, he was the reason I failed the first time, so him becoming a minion, why, what more could I ask for? Not to mention it was all your fault Jack,"

"You are lying!," Jack tried covering his ears, but black tentacles stopped him,

"Oh yes. His greatest fear became a reality once you ignored him at lunch on Monday when he need you. His fear of the Guardians not being able to protect him, it became true. All in the hands of a Guardian himself. Then watching the boy be tortured by watching it eight more times as you did nothing, but watch as a nightmare take him over. What kind of a Guardian are you, _Jack_,"

"One that is going to make sure you pay for what you did," Jack looked up at the man in front of him,

"And how are you going to do that without this," Pitch held up a pendent, Jack gasped quickly looking in his pockets, Pitch was holding the Ad Credendum, The only thing was it looked worn out. It dawn on Jack that it had been over 10 hours, there was no power left in it. Or so he thought, "Without this. all of you so called friends, would walk right through you," Jack winced, Jamie said almost the same exact thing to him, "Now it is mine,"Pitch placed on finger on the pendent and it turned black, and looked brand new. Jack mumbled under his breath, too low for Pitch to hear,

"What was that?" Pitch smiled, "You didn't know it could do that, did you?" Pitch placed the necklace around his neck, "So naive, but thanks to you phase two of my plan is complete. All that is left is to turn the rest of the student population into my minions," Jack tried to pull the away from the tentacles, but alas it didn't work, it just caused Pitch to laugh, "You aren't going anywhere boy, not until you are destroyed by the very children that you swore to protect only a few years ago," he laughed, causing Jack to stare daggers into him. Pitch turned his attention back to that staff, "I have no use for this, neither do you Frost. Lets see if you can put it back together, being stuck in that cage," Pitch snapped the staff with no problem, his powers were growing stronger, and he through the staff in two separate directions. Jack screamed in agony as Pitch descended up the stairs, "That never gets old," he laughed. The tentacles left Jack once Pitch left, but he was too busy catching his breath to notice.

It was true, the staff wasn't the source of Jack's power, but was still connected to it. It hurt Jack when it breaks, and uses a lot of his energy up. He had already used a lot his energy by creating that mini storm without his staff in the cage, and the blow to the head knocked a lot out of him as well.

Jack sunk to the bottom of his cage. He really messed up didn't he? Jamie was under Pitch's rule and it was all his fault. He tucked his head between his legs. What would the other Guardians think? What about MiM? MiM...he failed him didn't he? Instead of protecting everyone he was more worried about being popular, being seen. Why to Jamie? Jamie is, well was, a good kid, no matter how old he got he would always be a child at heart, so in touch with his childhood. Wait! In touch with their childhood..Jack lifted his head up at the thought, but it was interrupted by the bell that dismissed 1st hour. Soon after their was a reminder saying for all students to head towards the auditorium, and for the teachers to head to a mandatory meeting in the district office, right before third hour. Jack groaned, Pitch's plan was happening soon, and he was too weak to do anything.

Jack heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Was Pitch's promise being fulfilled or was it someone stupid enough to save him. Whatever it was, Jack was not expecting it.

***Hmm, finally! That took me long enough. There you go Larva was Pitch, yeah it was kinda obvious, but oh well. Sorry it took me a while I rewrote the conversation between Pitch and Jack a few times before I said screw it.**

**Who do you think came down the stairs? A friend or a foe? I am going to do a one shot series on the classes Jack took with Jamie after this! Yayyy! Oh I have to give the cookie to Mystery Girl Who Writes for my all time favorite review. hehe ^.^**

***Cue serious music* I have a job for all of you, I know some people of RotG on their youtube accounts and not the ones full of lives. I know because I watched it on youtube like last month, but since I am a dumbass I didn't save it it. -_- So if anyone has a working video I will love you forever if you PM it to me. Then we can work out a present for making me happy!**

**Also AUs, if anyone has read any good nonromantic AUs without alot of OCCs I will also love you forever, just PM me the title!**

**Well that is all I have. I have no clue when I will update. I hate school, we actually have gym hw. grrr. So yeah, please review, ask question, PM, favorite, and follow! :***

**Added: RotG better wina Golden Globe or I may cry, and hell will break lose.**


	13. Chapter 13

With each footstep Jack became more anxious, wishing he had his staff. Which, thanks to Pitch, was broken and scattered across the cellar, it was always like a secretly blanket to him, he felt like it kept him brought his legs into his chest, making him as small as possible. If Pitch intended to keep his promise, and without his magic not being fully recharged, Jack was surely screwed.

The steps got closer, and closer. Jack gulped with each step. Put with each step, Jack could feel his magic getting stronger. 'Was it a believer coming down the stairs?'

"Jack, sspphhh, Jack?" It was a silent whisper, he recognized the voice. I was Pippa!

"Pippa! I am over here!" The teen bolted to her friend, grabbing hold of the bars,

"Jack! I am so glad to see you!" She exclaimed

"I am happy to see you too,but shh" Jack pressed his fingure against his lips and pointed at the man passed out in a chair,

"Is that our old principle?" Pippa asked wide eyed, Jack shook his head, "Is-is he dead?"

"No, he is just unconscious, Pitch keeps him this way until he needs hims," Jack hung his head in ashament,

"What happened? Wheres Jamie?" Pippa asked with a worried tone in her voice, noticing Jack's change in attitude. Jack clenched the bar Pippa was holding on to, but couldn't look her in the eye, "Pitch is Larva, and-and turned Jamie into one of his minions. He-he walked through me. I am so sorry Pippa," Pippa wiped the tear from the winter sprite. It was ice cold,

"Jack, it is okay. You're a Guardian! We can break the spell, we just need to get you out first," Pippa examined the lock, but Jack didn't move from his kneeling position,

"You don't understand, it is all my fault," Jack whispered, Pippa faced the sprite,

"What do you mean Jack?" She placed her hand between the bars and placed it on his shoulder,

"Pitch takes over someone when their greatest fear becomes reality and makes them live through it agian and agian until the break," Jack sniffed, "Jamie's greatest fear is that the Guardians won't protect him anymore, and that is what happened Monday. I failed him, I failed as being a Guardian," Jack's face began to sting, Pippa had smacked him! He looked up at her, out of all of Jamie's friends, Pippa was the most tamed. He noticed she had tears in her eyes,

"Jack! Don't you think I am Jamie's friend as well," Her lips began to tremble, "He will be fine! Jack, we just need to break the spell, but to do that you need to to pull yourself together," She looked around the cellar, noticing the broken staff, "Jack, can you still freeze things?"

"Oh course! Just because my staff broke doesn't mean I can't freeze things,"

"Good, it you can reach, freeze the lock. I will be right back," She walked across the cellar picking up the staff pieces and something else Jack couldn't make out what it was. Instead Jack turned his attention to the the lock, Pitch purposely placed it at the top of the cage so Jack could not reach it. Jack first tried reaching it on his toes, but quickly stretched that idea. The something it him, like a frozen snowball. That was it! Jack stood up on his tiptoes, he cupped his hands around his mouth, and blew onto the lock. Ice crystals formed over the lock. Jack stepped back to admire his work when he heard,

"Watch out!" something flew past the cage, making contact with the lock. Jack turned to see Pippa with a smile on her face,

"Was that you?" Jack pointed at the area where the lock used to be,

"You should give me more credit, I a the pitcher of the JV team," Pippa open the door for Jack, handing him the broken pieces of his staff,

"Why haven't you told me this," Jack said taking the pieces from her. Pippa opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a door closing,

"Someone is coming down here," Jack pulled Pippa into the cage closing the door behind them, "Stay behind me, if it is Pitch, he won't see you, but If it is anyone else, make sure the shadow is covering you," Jack whispered, pushing Pippa behind him. Both holding their breath as the person made it to the bottom of the stairs. The person looked around the basement, then held a walkie-talkie to his mouth,

"All clear boss, everything seems fine," the voice was familiar, too familiar. He stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. It was Jamie. Pippa muffled a cry, realizing what Jack said was true,

"Shhh, he can't see me, but he can see you," Jack said, in a shaky voice. Pippa muffled another cry as Jamie turned to go,

"JAMIE!" Pippa was shocked, Jack called out to him, but what shocked both Pippa and Jack is that Jamie turned around,

"Hello?! Is someone there?" Jamie asked walking farther into the a basement,

"He can hear you!" Pippa exclaimed,

"He can hear me? He can hear me!" Jack became excited, "That means Pitch didn't completely taken him over. We can make him believe again!" Pippa nodded her head in agreeance,

"Hello?! Seriously, is anyone here!" Jamie asked, getting extremely aggravated. He turned around a began to walk up the stairs when Jack yelled,

"Wait!" Jamie turned around walking down the stairs,

"Pippa, I need you to distract him, reminded him of all the good times together. I will find a to see me. Now go!" Jack gave Pippa light shove, gaining the attention of Jamie,

"Hello? Who are you?" Jamie asked, holding the walkie talkie a little tighter,

"Hello Jamie Bennett," Pippa said walking out of the cage,

"P-pippa?" Jamie inquired, his dilated pupils getting a little smaller, but got bigger again. Pippa noticed this, Jamie was fighting Pitch's power,

"Yes Jamie, its me," she said reaching for his hands, taking the walkie away from him, "Come on Jamie, fight it. Pitch is doing this to you. Don't you remember all the fun times we had, with Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, Claude, Jack and your sister, Sophie? The snowball fights, shielding in the winter? Or swimming in the summer? Anything?" The boy shook his head,

"Pippa, I am still not ready! Try and jog his memory," Jack whispered, seeing that Jamie was still in his trance. Pippa took a deep breath and moved closer, placing her soft lips onto Jamie's. She pulled Jamie into a hug,

"Pippa, I missed you,"

:I missed you too, Jamie," she moved away from Jamie, noticing at his pupils weren't as big as before, it had worked, but Pitch still had control over him,

"I'll be damned, Tooth was right," Jack snickered behind them, exiting the cage,

"Who was that?" Pippa looked at Jamie, covering her mouth,

"You still don't see him do you?"

"Well if that kiss didn't work, I will have to do plan B," Jack shrugged, with each half of his staff in his hands and pushed them together. There was a bright blue light, temporarily blinding Jamie and Pippa,

"What was that?" Jamie looked around in am,

"Well that was pointless," Pippa mumbled to Jack,

"That wasn't it," Jack smiled slammed staff on to the ground causing frost to form. Jamie looked at it wide eyed as Jack wrote in the frost,

_Jamie, it is my fault Pitch got to you. I am sorry, sorry I didn't protect you from Ryan, causing your greatest fear become a reality. But I want you to know, I will always be with you. I will protect you, your friends, and other children until my dying breath. __For You are all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will ever be._

_~Jack Frost_

Jamie looked up, there was snow falling around him and Pippa,

"Its snowing Pippa! Its snowing! Its..snowing..Jack?" Jamie saw Jack materialize in front of him, as Pippa clasped her hands together. Jack saw Jamie's pupils returned to normal, and embarrassed the 16 year old,

"Jamie! I am so glad you are alright. How are you feeling?" Jack backed away from the hug to examine the young teen,

"That makes two," Jamie joked, "I feel a little light head thou-" Jamie clasped into the Guardian's arms,

"Jamie!" Pippa shouted, taking the boy from the sprite,

"Don't worry, he will be fine, he is just tired from fighting Pitch's influence," Pippa looked at Jack who was now standing,

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"How did you know that leaving Jamie that note would snap out of it?"

"Well Jamie needed to remember who he is, and a reminder that he doesn't need to be afraid of his fears. That is what we need to do with everyone else under Pitch's influence," A bell interrupted the twos conversation. Jack's eyes widen,

"Shit! The assembly! That is where Pitch is going to take control of everyone in the school. We need to get moving!"

"Jack calm down. The other Guardians are on their way, Caleb and Claude are waiting for them as we speak,"

"Wait! You called the others?"

"Well after you didn't show up after two hours, Baby Tooth went to alert the Guardians," Pippa shrugged looking back at Jamie,

"Well that is great, I am going to have to explain how I lost the pendant," Jack groaned,

"It-it-it is a tr-trap," Pippa and Jack looked down at Jamie, whose eyes were slightly opened,

"Wait? Jamie speak up," Pippa urgened,

"Pitch, he-he is pl-planning a trap for the G-guardians," as if on cue the trio heard the sleigh bells nearing the school,

"This CAN NOT end well," Jack added gripping his staff tighter.

***Sorry for the late update, I have been busy and unmotivated. And very time I tried to write one of my favorite stories would get updated! So I hoped you liked it. and thanks to **** . .ice**** for getting me motivated again, because the more reviews I get the more motivated I am, and on that note, please review, favorite, follow, or PM any questions!**

**P.S. how the hell didn't RotG win a Golden Globe?!**

**Okay I am done, see ya'll soon!***


	14. Chapter 14

***Dedicated to my friend Sydney, who apparently talked to Jack and got us snow day!* **

"Jamie, what do you mean 'Pitch is going to trap the Guardians?'" Pippa asked the drowsy teen,

"I don't know, all I know is that it is going to happen during the assembly. Isaac is the only one who knows exactly what's going on," Jamie shrugged, turning his attention to the pacing Guardian on his left. Jack was mumbling under his breath, holding a hand to his chin,

"Jack, sit down, we will figure it out," Pipp urged, Jack stopped pacing only because he heard the sleigh bells stop,

"We have to do something," Jamie faced Pippa,

"He is right, Pitch had plans to have me killed after the assembly, so we are just sitting ducks down here," Pippa and Jamie gave a sprite a look, "Oh yeah, I forget Pitch threaten to have Jamie and the other students kill me, because he doesn't know how to get rid of a grudge," Jamie threw his head into Pippa's arm,

"Jack, I am so sorry,"

"We are you apologizing? It isn't your fault Pitch is a psychopath, beside if I didn't act like a egotistical narcissist we wouldn't be here," Jack threw his staff over his shoulder, Jamie tried to protest, but he was interrupted,

"~The targets just arrive, everyone report to the auditorium~" The three jumped, realizing it was Jamie's walkie talkie. Pippa handed it to him,

"What am I supposed to say?" Jamie ask sitting up,

"Roger that, boss?" Jack suggested, Jamie and Pippa gave him look, "Hey, I have seen a few wars in my 324 year," Jack shrugged,

"Fine, ~Roger that, boss~" Jamie, then threw his walkie at the ground, causing it to break, causing looks from the others, "Hey, I don't know if that is rigged," Jack nodded his head in

agreement, before turning serious,

"So we know the other are here, we just have to warn them about Pitch," Jack said walking towards the stairs, when he heard Pippa gasp,

"What? What happened?" Jack held his staff in a defensive position,

"Caleb and Calude! They are supposed to meet the Guardians!"

"Shit... Do you have any way to contact them?" Jack asked running his fingers through his hair,

"Yeah, *Sniff* there cell phones," Pippa said pulling out her own phone,

"Tell them to avoid sitting in the auditorium at all cost," Jamie said standing up, his legs were about to fail him, but Jack caught him, in time,

"He is right, avoid the auditorium and to warn the Guardians that Pitch has set a trap for them," Jack instructed, as he helped Jamie towards the stair,

"Wait what about him?" Pippa pointed to their principal, who was still unconscious, "We can't just leave him here,"

"You are right, here help Jamie. I will help the principle," Jack floated over to the small man, who, to Jack, looked like a personification version of MiM; No wonder Pitch chose him as his first victim. Pitch seriously knows how to hold a grudge. Jack let out a same laugh at how pathetic Pitch was acting, and carried the small man on his back. Meeting Jamie and Pippa at the stairs.

Pitch may be a pathetic low life, but if his plan worked, there would be no way of stopping him. The Guardians could not hurt children, under Pitch's spell or not. Leave it to him to find a loophole and to play dirty.

**~SNOW DAY BITCHES~**

The landing of North's sleigh could be called many things, but being smooth was not one. Tooth was panicking the whole time, worried about her Snowflake. Bunny was also panicking, but for an entire different reason. He was going to take his tunnels, but North had grabbed the pooka by the fur and through him into the sleigh. The only Guardian who enjoyed the ride, was the little man made of sand. Bunny had jumped out of the sleigh first, in order to throw up. He hated the sleigh. tooth was the second one out,

"Where is he, where is Jack?" Tooth was racing back and forth on the roof. She thought of Jack as a son, and was going to kick Pitch's ass back to the golden ages if he hurt him. Tooth had explained to the over Guardians Larva is Latin for Boogeyman, but little did the Guardians realize Pitch was already expecting them. Baby Tooth tried to calm her mother down by saying Caleb and Claude were going to show them where he was,

"Mini you is right, Tooth. Have trust in boys they will help us locate Jack and Pitch," North reassured the Fairy Queen,

"Oh really?," A smooth voice inquired from the shadows, North drew his swords, Sandy his whips. Bunny recovered from his pucking seesion to see what was going on, "I think you should be more worried about yourselves, seeing as the boy will die soon enough," the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal it was the NightMare King himself,

"Pitch! Where the hell is Jack?" Tooth yelled, clenching her fist, but only to be held back by Sandy, who was shaking his head at her,

"You got such a dirty mouth on you Toothiana. I would expect that from the Russian, not you," Pitch smirked, walking closer to the four,

"Screw you Pitch," She growled. If the males learned anything after working side by side with Fairy, it was not to piss her off, which Pitch was doing a great job doing,

"You're going to pay for that you pathic fairy," Pitch hissed, summoning the black sand, surrounding the Guardians until it in cased them all. Pitch laughed maniacally as he add the black sand moved down the side of the building back inside the school.

Caleb and Claude watched helplessly from the stairwell leading to the roof. They had made it to the roof when Pitch in cased the the Guardians in black sand,

"Son of a Bitch," Caleb mumbled under his breath, "Claude, what are we going to do?" Caleb turned to his brother, with a worried expression,

"I don't know. Judging by Pippa's message, Pitch took them to the auditorium. We were too slow to warn them about the trap, but we can still help them, right?" Caleb nodded,

"Put Pippa told us not to go to the auditorium, how can we help? I mean we can wait for Jack, Pippa, and Jamie," Caleb shrugged,

"No it would be too late if we wait for them," Claude looked at his brother and smiled, "It turn, Pippa said not to _sit _in the auditorium, she said nothing about using the catwalks," Claude turned and walked down the stairs,

"I am soo glad I have a genius for a brother," Caleb laughed, following his brother.

**~SNOW DAY BABY~**

Tooth woke up with a horrible headache, she tried to lift her small hand to clutch her throbbing head, but found it bonded. Tooth desperately tried to get the shackles undone but failed,

"Its no use Stella, we're stuck," Tooth turned her head to see her comrades in similar positions. Each bonded to a board by their feet and hands, the board stood up straight, so more or less they were standing up,

"How did this happen?" Tooth begged, Sandy began to form imagines over his head, too fast for even Tooth to figure out,

"It was Pitch, he had trap for us planned as soon as sleigh landed," North muttered along with something in Russia that only Tooth could decipher, but she didn't want to repeat it in front of Baby. BABY TOOTH! Tooth looked frequently for her mini lieutenant, but couldn't find her anywhere. Maybe she got away before Pitch attacked? Tooth's thoughts were soon interrupted,

"Well Toothiana, I am glad you are finally awake. Now we can start," Pitch smiled a ugly smile. A light blinded the four briefly, but the soon realize what was happening. They were on a stage somewhere and spotlights were on them. Gasp erupted through the auditorium. Bunny's eye were the first to get used to the light. His eyes widen, with who was in the audience,

"Guys, the audience is full of high schoolers,"

"What is use in that Pitch? Most of them can't see us," North inquired, causing Pitch to laugh as he walked onto the stage,

"They weren't meant to see you, it is the other way around," Pitch's rambling was interrupted by a girl screaming 'Bogeyman',

"How the bloody hell can they see you?" Bunny stated,

"Quite simple, you should not leave precious pendants with weaklings," Pitch held up the Ad Credendum, instead of it usual golden appearance, it was black as night. The appearance of the pendent made the Guardians gasp (silent gasp as well),

"What did you do to Jack?" Tooth screamed,

"Oh the boy? Why he is in a cage somewhere, waiting for his impending doom, which will be brought by the children he swore to protect only a few years ago," Pitch made a gesture to the teens in the audience, " And of course by the Guardians who swore to protect him," he turned to the Guardians, with an evil glint in his eye, "Welcome to your worst fears,"

***Wow, I think this is my longest chapter not including author notes! O.o I also have no clue where I went with this, it kinda just flew out of me. So have have not been feeling 100% so it may be a little bit before I update again. That is if Sydney does not kill me tomorrow for this chapter. So yeah please R&R we are starting to get to the good part. So what do you think Pitch has in mind for the Guardians? That evil SoB. I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, favorite. Out of almost 3,300 RotG fanfics you guys decide to read mine. Thank you! So on that note please continue to R&R, favorite, and follow until next time! XX**


	15. Chapter 15

*** Hey look a wild disclaimer appeared. So as far as I know of I do not own Rise of the Guardians. (I am horrible at remembering this.) So yeah it is Saturday the 26th, which means it has officially been one month since I started this story, and this story has over 10,000 views xD (I don't know if that is good or not) So I have stuff planned! Just remember I am a heartless bitch ;P***

It had been unanimous, all of the Guardians agreed, Pitch had completely lost it,

"Oi,really Pitch? ' Welcome to your worst fears'? You gotta be kidding me mate, you have no powers left. It took you hundreds of years last time, there is no way in hell you could recover from a fight six years ago," Bunny sneered, he was getting real tried of Pitch's bull shit, but instead of Pitch's usually 'go suck an egg rabbit' line, he just laughed. Causing confusion between the Guardians and the students, who Pitch had bonded to the seats,

"Umm, Mr. Boogeyman. Who are you talking to? We can't see anything," a small Junior asked from her bonded seat. It was true, no one saw the Guardians, all they saw was the so called Boogeyman talking to moving chains and wood. Saying they're a little confused would be an understatement, but the fear radiating off of them was enough to make Pitch's mouth water. He pointed at the girl, but ignored her question, knowing if he said who was actually there, they might start to believe and give the Guardians enough power to destroy him once again,

"You see Guardians, they don't _believe_ in you so you ignore them. These adolescents, their fear, is delicious," Pitch began walking towards the Guardians, as more of the students began to pay attention, realizing he was talking about them," Once they stop believing, who is there to protect them? Certainly not you, you are all worried about the children who are still believing, but then in a few years the cycle will repeat itself and they will be forgotten," the four Guardians hung their heads in shame, he was right, "So you all can't protect them, neither will their parents. The parents don't protect them from their fears, they give them more. They actually add more fears to the child inorder to prepare them for their future," Pitch began to twirl his hand, summoning black sand. The sand began to untie the Junior from her restrains, carrying her to the stage, wrapping her completely in black sand, besides her head. Fear was shoot through her eyes, backing the Nightmare King smile, "So where does it go? The fear. Its bottled up until their deepest fear is realized, either in real life or in a nightmare," Pitch dragged his long gray finger across her chin, "So innocent," he whispered to the teen, tears fell from her eyes as the sand swallowed her whole. A blood curdling scream come from the sand and from the students in the audience. The Guardians began to pull on the chains with all of their strength, but with little results. Tooth began swearing at Pitch in any language that came to her mind. Not soon after the nightmare sand spit out the small girl, creating sighs of relief from the Guardians and her peers. But something was off about the girl, her face showed no emotion whatsoever, Pitch wrapped an arm around the girl, turning her so the Guardians could see his newest creation, " You see Guardians, once they are broken, I can come in and claim them. Making them my own little minions, their lights can never be seen again. You failed them, you couldn't save them, and you can never help them again. Their hopes, dreams, wonder, memories, their innocence, it can not be saved. And isn't that _your_ greatest fears?" There was a crispness in his voice that sent shivers up ever ones back,

"Do you really think you can get away with this?" North questioned, with amusement in his voice, causing Pitch to glare that the jolly Guardian,

"I suppose you think you are going to get out of this Fat man?" even under the circumstances, Bunny laughed at the jab, causing the other three to give him the death stare, "The four of you are going to watch all of your former believers lose either that you and childhood stand for, and once I am done. You'll break, allowing me to recreate you in my image," There was as scream in the back, followed by sobbing as the youth in the theater realized the fate that awaited them,

"You are forgetting something important Pitch," North smiled,

"And what may that be?"

"Jack,"

"HA! The boy? I will kill him before he even gets the chance, he is too powerful to keep alive. He is almost as strong a Sanderson, the only difference is that Sanderson can be turned into a nightmare and be control, the boy can not be control," Pitch laughed as Sandy looked at him with hateful eyes.

Bunny's ears perked up he heard the faint sound of mini wings flapping. It was Baby, she was floating right behind Pitch, how Tooth failed to notice her lieutenant, he would never know, but baby always had the tendency to show up when she was needed the most, the fairy noticed the pooka staring at her and put a tiny finger to her lips signaling him to be quite. The fairy undid the clasp of the tie that held the Ad Credendum from Pitch's neck, who was being distracted by North to notice that the necklace was gone. Unfortunately, since Pitch was seen in his true form by the students, they had began to believe in the dark shadow. Bunny expected Baby to give the necklace to one of the Guardians and unlock the chains, but to his surprise she flew off in the opposite direction with the pendant. He let out a sigh, with caught the attention of Pitch,

"What's wrong Rabbit?"

"EH, nothing," Bunnymund shrugged, "Just thinking of all the ways I can bet you into a bloody pulp," he gave the shadow and sarcastic smile,

"Thats it rabbit, you're all done for," Pitch hissed, calling forth more black sand, which began to circle the auditorium.

"Remember the plan?" Jack asked placing the Ad Credendum around his neck. Baby Tooth chirped with excitement,

"Of course," Pippa stage stage whispered,

"Yeah, I am ready to kick Pitch's ass," Jamie said, standing up from his crouching position on the catwalk. Caleb and Claude voiced their agreement,

"Then, I think it is time to have a little fun,"

"_Thats it rabbit, you're all done for," Pitch hissed, calling forth more black sand, which began to circle the auditorium. _Pitch help up his hand summoning even more black sand then either already was, when something called hit the back of his neck. Laughter erupted from the audience, Pitch turned on his heel, his golden eyes staring drills into the students, who now stopped laughing!

"ATTTACK!" I battle cry was heard through the house (A/n: for those who don't know theater terms, house is where the audience sits) followed by more snowballs hitting Pitch. Everyone, including the Guardians looked at who was stupid enough to start a snowball fight. Sure it enough it was their idiot, followed by four others, who were all flying? (With the help of the wind of course),

"Well look who is not in cage, or waiting for his impending doom," Bunny smirked, using Pitch's own words against him,

"Jack, good to see you boy, although I wish your pace was a bit quicker," North laughed, half heartedly,

"Sweet Tooth! I knew you would come!" Cheered Tooth, who forgot briefly about killing Pitch for a moment. Sandy formed a hand waving other his head, since his real heads were constrained. Jack gave a nod towards his fellow Guardians,

"Hey, isn't that Jack Bennett?" Jack rolled his eyes,

"Jamie, what is it with this school and shouting things out?" Jamie simply shrugged, so Jack slammed his staff into the stage, creating snowfall. The fear in the room diminish slightly with the snowfall, slowly but surely he heard his name, 'Jack Frost' being whispered throughout the room. Jack smiled, he felt more power running through his veins, as Pitch felt himself losing some of his power, smoke spude from his ears. As Jack distracted the students and Pitch, Pippa, Jamie, Claude, and Caleb went over towards the chained up Guardians. Pitch caught a glimpse of the teens approaching the Big Four,

"Not so fast," With a flick of Pitch's fingers five sand piles appeared in front of the Guardians, the piles began to shape into human like figures; Isaac, Aaron, Stephanie, Cupcake, Monty, and the Junior appeared. Which stunned the four teens considering the Junior was literally right next to Pitch,

"What are you going to do Jack? My minions are ready to fight, you yourself can not hurt a hair on their heads, or you will cease to be a Guardian. And do you really want to risk hurting your friends, your believers?" Pitch snickered, believing he had Jack stuck, but he wrong, Jack looked over at his friends,

"Guys, you know what to do," Jack spoke, Jamie winked in returned. The friends each took drew magic snowballs from their backpacks, besides Jamie who had three snowballs, throwing them at their brainwashed friends and peers. As Jack confronted Pitch.

The snowballs had made a direct hit. Now it was time for part 2 of the plan,

"Jamie, what are you doing," North asked, Jamie was in charge of helping Aaron and Isaac (much to his demise) who were standing by North,

"We are doing exactly what Jack and Pippa did to kick Pitch's influence out of my subconscious," Jamie stated, as he sat Isaac and Aaron into the upright position. North held his tongue, giving room for the children to work. The other Guardians followed suit, each learning to ask questions after the fight,

"Aaron, Isaac, focus on my voice," Jamie began, Pippa did the same with Stephanie, and Caleb and Claude worked on Monty and Cupcake. Each remember exactly what Jack told them to say, "Remember who you were, you don't have to be afraid. Aaron, everyone makes mistakes, especially in math. All you have to do is practice more, and have hope in yourself and in your team mates. Now, Isaac.." Jamie said turning his head towards the older boy.

"Stephanie, listen to me. Remember the bubbly girl that you are, So who cares if you only messed up your lines twice, it was dress rehearsal and you did an amazing job at improving. You can't let your dreams die, there will always be more chances. Are dreams keep us going, they give us something to aim for," Pippa rubbed circles in the girl's back.

"Monty!"

"Cupcake!"

The twins tried yelling their friends names like they would normally do during a snowball fight, trying to jog their memories but to no avail. The twins took a deep breath, since Monty's and Cupcake's fears were similar, they would work together to snap them out of it,

"Monty, Cupcake, you guys could never fail us, we love you guys too much for you guys to fail us," Caleb said in a hushed voice, "Now we just want you guys back to normal,"

"No matter what, you while always be able to protect us, we all will protect each other, but you can't protect your friends if you are Pitch's minion. What about the memories we have created together, you can't forget them. The memories are part of who we are. They remind us that no matter what we can make it through it together," Claude added in,

"Isaac, so what if you didn't meet your father expectations," Jack had told Jamie about Isaac's fear when his lost the big game, but Jamie knew that wasn't Isaac's greatest fear; his greatest fear was failing his father, "You need to follow your own path, plan your own future. The world is full of wonder, but if you are to focus on other things, you never be able to see it," Jamie said what he needed to say, he stood in front of Aaron and Isaac (who were still zoned out from Jack's magic snowballs) Jamie gave a nod to his friends, who also had said what they needed to say, and once again threw magic snowballs at the teens. The once dilated eyes returned to normal, each kid clutching their heads,

"Is everyone okay?" everyone mumbled their answers, Jamie was glad everyone is okay. Luckily their plan had worked, and with even more luck since the Junior was only under control of Pitch for mere minutes, she only had to be knocked out by a magic snowball to return to normal,

"Woah!" Aaron gasped at the sight behind him; Santa, the Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, and The Sandman were all tied up behind them. The other teens gasped,

"Is that really-" Isaac gawked,

"Yeah thats really them," Jamie smiled,

"We are proud of you Jamie, not only did you unbrainwash them, but you also returned their belief in us!" Tooth exclaimed, Sandy gave the teens a thumbs up,

"Good going ya Ankle-biters," Aster smiled,

"Yes, we are very proud of you all," North smiled, "But do you think you can help us with these," he tugged at his restraints,

"Speaking of which, Isaac-" Jamie was interrupted by shouting, followed by teen screams, all the teens on stage turned around to see a black sand vortex engulfing Jack, along with Pitch. Only leaving behind the Ad Credendum in there place,

"Yeah, I know how to get the restraints off of them," Isaac said finishing Jamie's sentence, understanding the importance of what just happened.

"_Guys, you know what to do," Jack spoke, Jamie winked in returned. _Jack turned his attention back to Pitch,

"Look who found his way from the cellar," Pitch taunted,

"Yeah, they just don't make cages like they use to," Jack teased leaning against his staff, Pitch growled at him, "Oh I never got to thank you," Jack stood up straighter,

"What would you thank me for, you overgrown icicle,"

"Oh for saying I was just as powerful as Sandy. I plan to show you how much stronger I have gotten in the last six years,

"Oh Jack, you naive little kid. Did you honestly think I wasn't expecting you to crash my little party," Pitch sneered, Jacks eyes widen, his grip on his staff tightened, "My plan was to destroy you with your own fears, in front of your believers, the Guardians. That was my plan from the beginning, to end you with everything you fear, ANd your death would be so catastrophic that the others would fall under my power," Pitch moved closer to the Guardian of Fun, before he could get closer Jack shot ice at his feet, freezing him to the ground,

"You will regret that Frost," Pitch warned, summoning the nightmare sand, which began to surround the young sprite. But Jack didn't move he stayed perfectly still, Pitch said it was the fear he was going to use against him, so he would show none of it. Scream began to erupt from the audience as the sand devoured him, and to Jack's surprise, Pitch as well. Jack could only see black at first, but then their was a bright light that appeared. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he knew exactly where he was; his lake.

***okay it is official, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, and it took forever! but it was worth it! Happy Anniversary to me! Thank you all soooo much for all the support I have gotten in the last month, it was gotten me to 10,240 views (of when I last checked) 57 favorites, 78 followers, 73 reviews, and 1 community. I have no idea if this is good for standereds, but since this is my first story, I will take it. So if you left a review for the last chapter I PM you that I wasn't going to update until today, and I had surprises, which I am not done with ^.^ Wow just thank you sooo much everyone, this chapter might be confusing, so if you get confuse just PM me, I don't bite, and I will explain it to you. I won't be able to answer question in the next chapter if there were any so a PM would be the best. With that, Thanks again to everyone from the people that have put up with me since 12/26/12 or just started stalking me with the last chapter. We only have a few chapters left, but don't expect them to be this long this was like a one time deal. :/ Sorry. So please R&R, favorite, follow, put me in communities, ect. IDK. I am over filled with happiness. XX **


	16. Chapter 16

***Hehe I'm back! This one is for FrostFan1, who gave me the idea.***

Jack touched his staff at the nearby tree, frost began to show its flower like pattern. He took a deep breath, yup, this was his lake. Only it looked a little different. Many people have come to the lake for swimming, ice skating, or for picnics, but the area looked like it was untouch, just like when...

"Jack I'm scared" Jack turning around, recognizing that voice anywhere. He was three hundred years in the past. The day he became Jack Frost. He was definitely going to kill Pitch after this,

"I know… I know, but you're gonna be alright… you're not gonna to fall in." His pace self tried to reassure the girl,"We're gonna have a little fun instead," he smiled at his past self,

"No we're not"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes you always play tricks"

"Oh alright well…" Jack gave her a smile, "Well n-n-not this time. I promise… I promise. You're gonna be… you're gonna be fine."

"You have to believe in me," she gave him slight nod. This gave Jack a smile, his sister always trusted him, believed in him,

"Wanna play a game. We're gonna play hopscotch like we play every day"

"It's as easy as one…"

"two… WOAH"

"Three," Past Jack stepped onto thicker ice, grabbing his staff. If only past Jack knew how important that staff was going to be to him,

"Alright now it's your turn. One.. that's it, that's it"

"Two…" The ice cracked under his sister feet, she looked up at her brother, but before he could react, she fell through the ice. Past Jack was paralyzed with fear, but normal Jack wasn't. He flew through the air at a rate that would shame Tooth. Jack jumped through the ice hole, grabbing his sister by the collar, pulling her to the surface, placing her on the thicker ice. Past Jack wrapped his sister in a bear hug, as she gasped for air, he told never to frightener like that again. He wrapped the shivering girl in his cloak, the two siblings walked home together, out of view of a panting winter sprite. He hated swimming put was glad his sister was okay. Something wasn't right, he felt a dark presence behind him. The Guardian turned on his, coming face-to-face with Pitch Black,

"You fool! How were you able to save her? She doesn't believe in you! She was supposed to drown," Pitch hissed,

"You're right. My sister doesn't believe in Jack Frost, but she believes in Jackson Overland, she believes he will protect her and keep her safe. And whether you like it or not, I am Jackson Overland as much as I ma Jack Frost," Jack flung his staff over his shoulders, as he watch flumes come out of Pitch's ears,

"Very well Frost," Black sand began to surround the teen,

"Really Pitch? This again?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the shadow, he was getting quite bored of Pitch's antics.

When Jack woke up this time, he was confused. He hadn't moved from the spot on the ice where Pitch had confronted. Something was off, the area felt darker,

"Since I can not reach your deepest fears that way," Jack turned, Pitch was safely on the lakes shore,

"Pitch, if you are planning to drown me, it isn't going to work," Jack touched the surface of the lake with his staff, frost covering it to prove his point,

"TRust me Jack, I am well aware of the fact you can control the winter elements, but they can't," Pitch gestured behind the winter sprite. Behind him were Jamie and his little sister, who was holding on to Jamie for dear life, they were standing on thin ice that was about to give in at any moment,

"You son of a Bitch," Jack hissed, ready to punch the Nightmare King,

"Nah, nah, nah," Pitch chuckled, as the ice behind cracked a little louder, Jack tighten the grip on his staff, when a smiled appeared on his. He had an idea, but Pitch already knew what it was, "Don't you dare," black sand wrapped around Jack's staff, ripping the staff from his hands, "We can't have you saving them, now can we?"

"Jack!" he turned at his sister's his pitch cry,

"Jack, please..." Jamie pleaded, Jack cocked his head at his friend, it was his friend Jamie, he looked like him, but didn't sound like him,he sound ten years old,

"Sonofabitch," Jack mumble, how stupid can he be? '_Its bottled up until their deepest fear is realized, either in real life or in a nightmare' _ Pitch's explanation on how he can manipulate others, this is a nightmare! That is how his sister (who died as a wife and mother hundreds of years earlier) was with Jamie, who was in auditorium back at the school, or how Jamie had a voice of a ten year old. Jack was snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard more ice cracking and screams: his sister and Jamie fell through the ice, but Jack did not move he didn't even flinch. It was a bad dream, that's all it was,

He turned to Pitch, grabbing his staff from the dark sand's grasp,

"Its only a dream Pitch, Jamie is still at the highschool, he is safe," Pitch glared at the boy, he heard gasping, Jack's sister and Jamie were on solid ice, panting heavily. Jack followed his gaze, smiling, "do you like my little trick Pitch? Sandy taught me it. You see, it my be your nightmare that you created, but they were still originally my dreams, and I can control what happens," A blue light began to surround the Guardian of Fun, snow mixed with the blue, creating a vortex around Jack, "You see pitch, I already lived through my greatest fear 300 years ago, I promised my sister I would always be there for her, but I fail," even through the wintery vortex Pitch could see Jack was hanging his head in shame, but looked back up at Pitch, "I have learned to except my greatest fears, and since I have became a Guardian I have more power to protect children and be their for them,"A ice spears formed inside the vortex, shooting out at Pitch. The spears hit Pitch on the extra fabric of his clothing, pinning him to a nearby tree. With that attack, dream Jamie and the dream version of Jack's sister turned into piles of black sand. Jack gave Pitch is trademark smirk,

"I think that is our cue to go back to reality," With that being said, the blue and white vortex enlarged, engulfing Pitch along with it.

***Look who updated twice today! I did! This is a shorter chapter, but I really liked the idea, and it filled in some holes, so not everything was all happy. I never intended for this to be angsty, so I didn't put Jack through hell for that reason. Maybe later on, in a different story we can have emotionally drained Jack, but since a lot of stories are like this, I wanted a strong, a little more mature Jack. So have some bittersweet news: This story is reaching its last leg, but don't worry I have plans! So after this I will start working on the one shot series, then I have a RotG and D, gray-man crossover one shot, aaaand I have a poll on my page about the next chapter story I should write the poll will be closed once I am done with the one shots, so you have a long time xD So please vote, and if you can't see the poll PM me so I can figure out what it is! With that please R&R, favorite, and follow!**


	17. Chapter 17

"_Yeah, I know how to get the restraints off of them," Isaac said finishing Jamie's sentence, understanding the importance of what just happened. _Isaac began to pull levers on the control board, releasing the Guardians, each falling on the floor,

" черт побери," The Russian fell to the Guardian with a thud, loud enough for the students in the back to hear, a furry paw helped the big man to his fee,

"Oi, you alright mate,"

"Yeah, I'm alright, but what about teens, and Jack," North rubbed his wrist, which still hurt from the chains. The Guardians looked into the audience, even though Pitch disappeared his black sand still kept it grip around the students,

"The little bugger will be alright North, I am worried about these guys," Bunny gestured towards the captive students,

"Sandy, do you think you can try to get the black sand off of them?" Tooth asked the little man, he gave her a nod,

"Wait!" The Big Four turned to see Jamie accompanied by his friends, Isaac, Aaron, and Stephanie, "They can't see you guys what are you going to do to help them?" Monty asked. Above Sandy's head there was a sand picture of the Ad Credendum,

"Good think, Sandy!" North's voice boomed, grabbing the necklace from the spot Jack had dropped it. North cupped the pendant in his hands, gold light appeared, once the light stopped and the jolly man opened his hands; four mini Ad Credendum were now rested where the larger one was only a few moments earlier. Each Guardian reached for a mini pendant, but an unseen force made it physically impossible for the Guardians to touch the Ad Credendums,

"The bloody hell?" Bunny mumbled, Sandy made a question mark above his head,

"North, has this ever happened before?" Tooth asked,

"No, everytime I do this, it always works,"

"What's wrong North?" Jamie asked walking towards the Guardians, reaching towards the Ad Credendums, and picked one up with no difficulty,

"Let me see that," Bunny tried to grab Jamie's pendant, but he could not touch it, "North, what the hell has happened?"

"This is not good," North began to stroke hi beard, "Maybe Manny does not want us to use necklace,"

"Why would MiM do that," Tooth looked towards the students, each struggling to break loose of the restraint or ensuring each other they would be okay, "If we can get the teens to believe, when can have enough power to destroy Pitch, and free them!"

"Manny gave us pendant, he makes rules. IDEA!" North swung his dual swords around, "Maybe, me need to get kids to believe without pendant!"

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to do that?" Sandy created sand arrows pointing them at Jamie,

"Waits wrong Sandy?" Jamie asked, first confused, but then he understood, "Jack made me believe again, and in him, and I didn't even see him,"

"He's right! He's right!" Tooth turned her head at an unhealthy rate looking at her fellow Guardians,

"But how? North and I can't just bring eggs and gifts here, that takes time. They can't see your fairy, or Sandy's dream sand. What can we do Stella?" Bunny folded his arms, "Jamie could you talk to them,"

"HAHAHAHAHA," Laughter erupted from Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, and the twins, Bunnymund gave them a stare, "Wait? The kangaroo is serious," Jamie said, still trying to recover from his laughing fit,

"Oi, mate, this isn't the times for joking around, and stop spending so much time with Jack...it's rubbing off,"

"No you're right, he isn't the best influence, but no one will listen to me,"

"They might listen to me," Isaac volunteered,

"Are you sure Isaac, talking about the Easter Bunny might not go over well with our peers," Jamie placed a hand on his shoulder, followed by grunt from bunny,

"Yeah, I am sure I mean, you saved me and you were right about the Guardians existing. It is the least I can do," Isaac picked up the microphone from the floor, causing a screeching noise to erupt from the speakers, "Everyone! Everyone listen!" The house became quite you could only hear the faint sounds of some girl's crying, worrying if they will make it out alive, "Now you guys my think I am crazy, but you have to listen. There are four people standing next to me right now, they go by the names: Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman, and The Tooth Fairy, the exist!"

"Yeah right! Since when do you side with those children and believe in fairytales?" The yelled belonged to no one other than Ryan, without missing a beat Isaac continued,

"Just know when Jamie and his friends save me, us," Isaac pointed to Aaron and Stephanie, "from Pitch. They used the Guardian's cores to save us; Dreams, that are protected by the sandman; Memories, that are protected by Tooth Fairy; Hope, protected by the Easter Bunny; Wonder and this protected by Santa Claus. All the things from childhood that we held close to our hearts, we just have to remember it,"

"Don't forget the fun," A blue and white vortex opened up, spitting Jack and Pitch out from within,

"Jack!"

Jamie ran to the sprite,

"Hey kiddo miss me?" Jamie smacked the Guardian upside the head, before the other Guardians and teens could hug the sprite,

"Don't scare me like that again,"

"Oh look how touching," Pitch sneered, picking himself off the floor, "Now, I believe I have a score to settle with you Frost," Several fearlings surround their master what for his command. Jack broke free of his friends hug, stepping in front of his friends, his family, ready to defend them. A look of determination spread across his face as he clutched his staff a little bit tighter. The sounds of swords being drawn distracted Jack from his gaze at Pitch. Jack looked behind himself to see North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy with their respectable weapons in hand, and behind them were his friends holding whatever they believe could do damage to Pitch's sand minions,

"We will always have your back Jack,"

***Haha! I finished! This was a filler chapter because I do want to reach 2o chapters so I am sorry if it sucked, plus I felt pressured to finish *cough cough Sydney* Like if I didn't finish I would be hunted down. So ya, we only have a couple chapters left :( This was the calm before the storm so I will try to write an action chapter next. Also I have a poll on my profile about the next chapter story for after the one shots, you can vote for 4 of the 5 options. Please R&R, favorite, and follow! I love you all XX **


	18. Chapter 18

It was quite. No one made a move. To the audience, they just saw Pitch with countless fearlings and Jack Frost, with their peers standing a few feet away, with makeshift weapons, but for those on stage, everything looked different. Jack could see even more fearlings around the entire auditorium. Each Guardian stood there, Santa had called a few of his warrior yetis,Bunny did the same with his eight foot tall sentinel eggs, and Tooth with her fairies. Jack had only wished that the kids would let them fight, he doesn't want them to get hurt, but Jamie wouldn't hear it,

"Do you really want to fight me, Guardians? Why do you care so much about these worthless teens? Even if you pull it off, which you won't, there is nothing to gain from it. They aren't children, they don't believe, so why protect them?" Pitch asked with a grin, pointed towards the teens. Jack lowered his staff in disbelief,

"You really don't get it do you? I thought after you posed as Larva, you would realize," This earned some gasps in the audience, Pitch was Larva, "That snowball fight we had last friday, you remember it right?" Jacked walked closer to Pitch, swinging his staff over his shoulder,

"Mate, I don't think-" Jack gave the kangaroo a look, and continued,

"The snowball fight was a test, constructed by me, it was to see something. To see if the students could still have fun, with my magic snowflakes or not-"

"And how could _fun_, help you now?" Pitch sneered, Jack sent him a look,

"It showed me that the are all young-at-heart, they still want to have the joys of childhood, be children, society is just making them grow up to forget the wonders Santa Claus brought to them Christmas morning, the hope the Easter Kana-Bunny brings every Easter, the memories that their teeth hold that are collected by the Tooth Fairy, or the dreams the Sandman brings to them every night. Deep down, they want to believe, to still be young, but everyone around them says no, they have to grow up. Although, they don't have to, yes they need to grow up, everyone does, but they don't have to forget the joy of childhood. So the Guardians and myself will protect them, because deep down, they are still the children who believed many years ago," Jack had a smile plastered on his face, so did Bunny, North, and Sandy, Tooth was in tears, but Pitch, his frown deepened as he heard throughout the audience,

"Is-is That Santa Claus?"

"Wow the Tooth Fairy is soo beautiful!"

"The Easter Bunny looks like a kangaroo!"

"The Sandman is made of sand, go figure!"

Slowly one, by one the Guardians materialized in front of the student population, Jack's plan had worked! Pitch looked around, the children all struck by the sight of everything in front of them, their childhood heroes were real! Hatred twisted up with in Pitch, he looked at Jack, he, he had ruin everything for him, twice. Pitch swore on his life Jack Frost would curse the day when he became immortal.

Jack was in awe, watching so many people become believers at once, was truly amazing, then he heard something, a battle cry. Jack turned in the nick of time, Pitch's scythe missed him by a hair. Jack quickly shot an ice blast back. Gasp were heard throughout the room, causing the Guardians and teens to see Jack and Pitch fighting, and quickly joined in.

Pitch threw his scythe left and right, missing the winter sprite each time. Jack was too quick for the nightmare king to keep up with, Jack threw ice blast quicker than Pitch could swing on his next attack. The ice blast would freeze Nightmares and fearlings in their place, allowing Jamie and his friends time to either destroy them or turn them into dream sand for Sandy. Boomerangs were flying through the air to be retrieved by Bunny. Swords and wings were slicing through nightmares and fearlings,. but none of the Guardians could get to Jack and Pitch, Pitch had made sure to have several Nightmares, Fearlings, and black sand surrounding him and the frost child. Pitch wanted to destroy Jack, once and for all, he could have no one interfering with him.

_Thud_

Jack missed step, and fell, hard. Before he knew it a scythe was at his throat, at the end was a smiling Pitch, finally he was a slice away from from wiping Jack Frost off of the face of the Earth. He expected Jack to break down, crying, shaking, pleading for his life to be spared, but instead he was laughing,

"You are laughing? I don't think you understand the predicament you are in, Frost," Jack looked up, blue meeting gold,

"You are so predictable Pitch,"

"What?" Pitch loosen the grip on the scythe, but it was still too close to Jack's neck for comfort,

"Everything from sending black sand to my first believers to kidnapping me, all too predictable. Don't you think you kidnapped me a little too easy? It was all part of the plan, well besides Cupcake, Monty, and Jamie coming under your spell. We expected you go after someone with muscle. So after you took Monty and Cupcake, Jamie volunteered to be kidnap, for me to save him. That was the only mistake, not getting Jamie in time. Everything else, predictable," JAck cocked his head, ice traveling up the scythe to Pitch's arm. Jack formed ice underneath himself, so he could slide away from the scythe. He floated back to his feet. Pitch was just staring at the teen in disbelief, even though the fighting was still going on everything else seemed to freeze as Pitch focused on the winter sprite. How the hell did a young, naive sprite be able to see through his plan? He wasn't lying either, Pitch deals with fears and lying all the time, Frost was telling the truth. Pitch's blood began to boil, a low growl formed from deep inside his throat. He saw Jamie and his friends having fun, destroying his nightmares, when a thought came to his mind,

"Predictable, am I? How predictable is this?" In one swift move, black sand shoot from his scythe, flying past Jack, hitting Jamie right in the center of his back,

"JAMIE!" Jack screamed, screams and gasps came from the audience and the Guardians,

"Now, dear boy, you should pay less attention to the boy, and more attention to yourself," Jack turned around, getting hit by a black sand arrow right in his stomach.

He hit the floor with a louder thud than before as black sand began to consume his body.

**So before y'all grab your torches and pitchforks, I have a good enough reason for this chapter! So you remember my friend Sydney, well there is a dance tonight. And I wanted my other friend to stay home with me and be antisocial, but Sydney convinced my friend to go to the dance. So I threaten her all week with this chapter as revenge. Yes, I know it isn't the best chapter ever, but ya know shit happens. Also I will be updating between 8-10 tonight his I can squeeze another chapter out, but if it is not out tonight it will be sometime tomorrow. After that it will be another week or so until the next chapter just because I want to start the oneshot series before I finish this story. Also please,please,please vote on the poll on my profile and I will love you forever! Until then please R&R, favorite, and follow!**


	19. Chapter 19

It was dark, Jack's first thought ran through his head, 'Jamie!'

The winter sprite bolt up, immediately grabbing his stomach, it was cold. He looked down to see he wasn't wearing his hoodie, ice was covering his stomach. Jack took in his surroundings; he was still on stage, but Pitch and the other Guardians were nowhere to be found, the other students were not in the auditorium. Did they all leave him? Figuring he was died? Jack heard a muffled cry, he looked behind his back to she Pippa crying over Jamie's body,

"Jamie.." Jack breathed, unable to believe that his best friend-

"Guys! Jacks wake!" Pippa yelled, trying not to sturr Jamie. Within moments, Monty, Cupcakes, the twins, Isaac, Aaron, and Stephanie running towards the sprite, hugging him,

"OW! Pain!"

"Sorry, but we can not leave you for a minute to get supplies without you waking from the dead," Cupcake joked,

"Wait, I was _dead ?"_ Jack choked,

"No, Cupcake was kidding, you were just knocked out for an hour," Caleb ensured his friend, "but.."

"But what?" Jack inquired,

"It was close, luckily for us, Pitch has terrible aim. He still got you, but the ice or whatever inside of you, before the black sand before it could take you over," Claude continued, as Stephanie placed a cold compact on Jack's forehead, Jack reached down to his stomach, taking a piece of ice from his stomach, observing the piece of ice/black sand. He heard another muffle cry, Jack cupped his staff in his hand, using it to help him off the ground, he stumbled towards Jamie and Pippa,

"Is-is he?" Pippa looked at Jack, just like the other teens were, she shook her head no, Jack let out a sigh of relief, but Pippa continued to cry, "Pippa what is wrong? You said he was alive, then why are you crying?" Jack whispered,

"N-north doesn't think h-he will wake u-up. P-pitch used alot o-of black sand on h-him," Pippa lost it she latched onto Jack, his skin was cold, but she didn't let go, Jack wrapped her into a hug,

"It's okay, I will find a while to help him, I promise," Jack looked Pippa in her eyes, "and when Jack Frost promises something, he never breaks them," he gave her one last hug, before turning his attention back to Jamie.

"So my ice stopped the sand from spreading, my be.. " Jack placed his hand on Jamie's chest. To be completely honest Jack had no idea what he was doing, but whatever he was doing it was working; a blue ice-type thing began to spread across Jamie's body. The ice-thing cepted into Jamie's skin. Jack sighed, maybe it didn't work. The children hung their heads, wishing something would walk their friend, Pippa sobbed even more, until they heard a gasped. The turned towards Jamie, the 16 year old began to cough, black sand seemed to leave from the pores of Jamie's skin. Jack freezed the sand before it could leave the stage. He turned around from the frozen sand to see Jamie's eyes open,

"Hey guys," He gave them a smile and a wave, Pippa was the first one to hug him, she basically jumped into his arms, giving him a kiss on the lips,

"All be damned, Tooth was right," Cupcake laughed, then smiling slightly she was glad he was okay, then joined Monty, the twins, and Pippa in hugging Jamie,

"Jesus Bennett, don' scare me like that again," Isaac patted Jamie on the shoulder before being dragged into the group hug by Stephanie and Aaron. Jack stood back, observing the teens hugging each other, Jamie was the first to notice,

"You know it is custom to join into a group hug when one is formed," Jamie raised his eyebrow at his friend, Jack scratched the back of his head,

"Well, I am not the best at giving hugs with large groups of people,"

Jack, you are lying to me, you are in group hugs with North, cut the crap, what's wrong," by now the group hug was broken up, each teen staring at Jack,

"Fine! It is my fault you got hurt..again," Jack sighed,

"Really Frost, what is it you with apologizing? You also saved me again," Jamie motioned Jack to join in, which he gladly accepted. Once the group parted from the hug, Jack had a serious look on his face,

"So can someone please tell me what happened?"

~~~~~~~1 hour earlier~~~~~~~~~

North was the first to see Jack and Jamie fall, followed by Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth, but they couldn't stop fighting Pitch, his Nightmares were growing stronger,

"Dammit Frostbite, North what are we going to do?" Bunnymund asked,

"We are going to destroy Pitch," Tooth said, with tears streaming down her face, answering for the Russian,

"She is right, we must continue fighting. For Jack's shakes. Sandy, begin getting students untied," Sandy saluted North before floating into the crowed, "Bunny, Tooth cover me," North shouted, he through Jack's limp body over his shoulder and rushed towards the students surrounding Jamie, "Kids keep eye on Jack and Jamie, we will keep Pitch at bay, just keep them safe," The teens nodded, as Pippa asked North,

"Will they be okay?"

"Jack, is hard to keep down, I am not sure about boy, he won't die, but he might not wake up again," he bowed his head at the adolescents, as Pippa began to weep, before returning to the battle.

Sandy weaved his sand, unlocking the teens from their restraints, causing all of them to run out the auditorium and outside,

"Oi, good work mate," Bunny shouted as the children made their escape, Pitch turned at this, his eyes widening as he watched his captives escape,

"What are you going to do, face us or the kids?" Tooth asked, already knowing the Nightmare King's answer, without saying a word Pitch disappeared into the shadows,

"You don't want to race a rabbit mate," Bunny opened a tunnel under his feet, causing him and his comrades to fall through.

***So what part of 'this story won't be angsty' did you all not understand? No one listens to Lexi. I seriously did this to mess with my to make the story reach 20 chapters. No one kill me! So I am not sure when I will update next, knowing myself the latest will be next weekend, but I want to finish one one-shot so you all can read that afterwards. Speaking of which, I still have a poll on what to do after the one-shots, you can vote up to four times. So please R&R, favorite, and follow.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Here it is the last chapter* Warning I did not take this seriously, so there is stupidity throughout***

Bunny sprung to his feet as North fell in front of him (he never got use to Bunny's tunnel). Tooth and Sandy floated up from the ground, surveying the school grounds for any sign of Pitch, but they didn't expect this,

"Oh my-" Tooth covered her mouth as tears threatening to leave her eyes, teenagers ranging from 13-19, clinging on to each other for dear life, sobbing on any open shoulder they could find. It devastated the Guardians, not once in their entire existence did they witness this much pain and suffering from children, or teens for that matter. It broke their hearts, but they were also confused. It looks like everyone that was in the auditorium was still on school grounds. Most high schoolers have cars and/or a license. Why wouldn't they just leave?

"Oi, mate!" Bunny called over to a group of boys standing in a circle, no doubt talking about what they just witness. The tallest of the boys turned towards the Australian,

"Yeah..." his voice trailed of a the six foot rabbit made his way over to the group,

"How come you're all still here? Why did you ankle biters get help?" The young boy gulped before pointing towards the black sand that was circling the surrounding the school,

"Oi, North look at this," Bunny crutched towards the black sand as the Russian joined him,

"Dis is not good," North stroked his beard, "SANDY!" The little gold man turned around from the young freshman he was comforting, and floated towards his comrades,

"Do you think you can use your sand to break barrier?" Sandy thought for a moment before turning to the other Guardians with a smile and a nod,

"How sentimental, you actually think you can leave,"

That voice was too damn familiar to the students and the Guardians, it was Pitch,

"I still don't see why you would want to protect these brats, in a weeks time they will pass of this experience as merely a bad _dream_," Pitch stood at the doorway of the school, he examined his nails as he talked, Pitch knows the Guardians are trapped, why not have some fun?

"It doesn't matter Pitch, we will protect all the children with our lives," Tooth splat, clutching her fist. She was going to make sure he lost more than a single tooth,

"Oh really? Because my information says that some of these adolescents are 18 and 19, legal adults. Are you really going to risk your life for theirs?"

"As long as they are a child at heart, and are will to believe we will protect them," The fairy was now a few feet in the air, eye level with Pitch, who was still standing on the front steps of the school.

The three remaining male Guardians watched in awe and their female comrade, she held her tongue for too long and now she is pissed, and Pitch gets to deal with her. Sandy began making images on how they should deal with Pitch,

"I don't know mate, you have to try and break the sand barrier and Jacks been out for what, an hour now? He would be our best beat in fight this bloke," Bunny pulled his boomerangs from their holster,

"He is right Sandy, you need to work on barrier, and we are not enough power to bring him down without you or Jack," Bunny and North saw sand moving around Sandy's head, it was a picture of the different high schoolers,

'That's it! We can use kids, only question is how?" North inquired, as Tooth and Pitch were still arguing.

"I got it!" Bunny exclaimed, "Even though Jack isn't here, it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun,"

North had to hand it to Bunny, even though he and Jack would go at it like a cat and dog, or a rabbit and greyhound, Bunny still manages to give Jack the respect he deserves. Like conjugating massive snowball fights.

By now all the teens with in the sight of Pitch knew the plan, and Bunny and North joined Tooth installing the Nightmare King. Even if that means taking a couple hits from some dark sand.

Pitch was getting frustrated, he didn't understand what the Guardians were doing, they were taking his attacks and not counter attacking them. Just what were they up to? He descended down the schools few steps, each time he took a step, Bunnymund put down a finger. At first Pitch believed the Guardians had gone crazy, but by the third step snowballs began flying from all directions, and he figured out their play, they had gotten the blasted children to throw snowballs at him. The snowballs were coming to fast, Pitch didn't have enough time to use his black sand to protect himself.

The Guardians could see why Jack enjoys snow ball fights so much, they last ones the Guardians participated in was the one six years ago, and oh how the miss it! The times for games was over, Pitch stepped on the last step, and he looked like he was going to charge the laughing Guardians. Each of them grabbed their weapons when something extraordinary happened, Pitch slipped! The Nightmare King stumped backwards hitting his head on the school's steps, knocking him out.

Bunny called for a cease fire of snowballs as the walked towards the boogeyman, making sure he was actually knocked out,

"Out of all the ways I imagined the fight to end, Pitch knock himself out from an ice patch didn't even make the list," Bunny laughed, before realizing something, "This ice wasn't here a minute ago-"

"Well I couldn't let you guys have all the fun could I?" The Guardians looked up to see a very worn out looking Jack Frost leaning against the door frame. Then behind Jack, walking out of the school were all the believers that they had left in charge of watching their youngest Guardian, helping an also worn out Jamie down the school steps,

"Jack! Jamie! Everyone you are alright, no?" North's booming voice traveled throughout the grounds, as he through the unconscious Pitch Black over his shoulders,

"All be damned, you managed to bet Pitch without even being here. Good work Frostbite," Bunny nodded his head in approval, unlike Tooth who flew up to both boys examining them for more injuries,

"Tooth we are find, trus-" Jack grabbed his side, "-me" Jame began laughing before clutching his own side. Tooth raise her you brow at the two, obviously, injured teens,

"Oh really? What do you take me for I am not as easy to fool as-"

"Excuse me?" Tooth, Jack, and Jamie looked down from scolding/ being scolded at to see a few girls, ranging from freshman to seniors, who obviously been crying,

"Yes?" Jack asked, as he slowly made his way down the steps to the girls, hiding his pain, "Don't cry. everything is alright,"

"Are you all really Guardians? Will you all protect us?" A smile appeared on Jack's face,

"Of course we are!"

"So will you be able to get us out of here?"

"As soon as Sandy undoes Pitch's black sand trap, everyone will be able to go home," Tooth fluttered down towards the girls, who began to compliment her beauty. The remaining Guardians distracted the worried teens as Sandy worked towards breaking the barrier.

In less than 20 minutes Sandy broke through the barrier and all the teens were able to go home. Bunny and North took Pitch back to his lair, and made sure he wouldn't be able to leave for a while.

Jack was sitting on the railing laying across it, waiting for all the kids to go home before he and the other Guardians could go. With a wave of his staff, a light snow began to fall, Jack looked up at the sky as his snowflakes touched the tip of his nose,

"Jack?" Jack turned his head towards the voice, it was Jamie, Pippa, and the others,

"Oh, hey guys," Jack gave them a weak smile, he was still was in pain, but he put a smile on for his believers,

"We just wanted to thank you for...everything," Stephanie said in a low whisper, causing Jack to sit up just a bit,

"You know that is the first time I have really heard you say anything this whole time?" Jack joked,

"Yeah, sorry I am kinda shy when I am not on stage," she looked at the ground, while her cheeks turned red,

"Hey no worries. So what about him?" Jack pointed towards the quite Aaron,

"Oh Aaron is mute,"

"Oh okay, well I am glad everyone is okay," Jack lowered his voice, "Still Jamie, I am sorry you got hurt,"

"Hey, I guess thats the price I have to pay for being the best friend of a Guardian," Jamie winked, wrapping his arm around Pippa,

"What are you two?" Jack raised his eyebrow, pointing at the two. Pippa's cheeks became a dark shade of red, and so did Jamie's, a smile spread across the Guardian of Fun's face,

"I thought so," His expression became more sinister, "HEY TOOTH YOU WERE RIGHT! PIPPA AND JAMIE DID END UP TOGETHER!" Jack shouted before hovering a few feet in the air, so Jamie couldn't reach him,

"Jack you are going to have to come down from there eventually!" Jamie shouted after his best friend.

***********************One Week Later******************

"**There is still no word on what happened here at Burgess Public High School one week ago. Many believe the school was a target of a terrorist attack, but no one can explain how the students were able to escape. All we know for sure is that the teachers were all knocked out by an unknown force, and there was no damaged cause to the school. Eye witness accounts state that five mysterious people, put Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman, and Jack Frost at the scene and defeated the Boogeyman. My experts believe this students are going through post traumatic stress from this incident-"**

"Wow, after 300 years of causing blizzards, not once have I made national TV," Jamie turned off his TV and turned to face the winter sprite that was sitting in his window frame,

"Jack!"

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling? Everyone is waiting outside for ya," Before Jamie know it Jack jumped from the windowsill, Jamie watched his friend as he floated down to the awaiting group; Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, the twins, Isaac, Stephanie, and Aaron, each with a snowball in hand, each of them with a childish look on their face.

"_When we are children we seldom think of the future. This innocence leaves us free to enjoy ourselves as few adults can. The day we fret about the future is the day we leave our childhood behind." _

― Patrick Rothfuss, _The Name of the Wind_

***So ta da! Here it is the last chapter! I know it sucks but I wanted this to be a happy, not so serious chapter. Haha oh well. So I would just like to thank everyone who supported me with his story, especially since I am not the best writer. I love you all and I hope you will continue supporting me in the future. I will make sure to notify you all when the one shot series is up. Until then please vote on what you think my next story should be about. Again thank you all so much if you have any questions for me, please PM me or write them in the review and I will put it in the announcement for the one shot series! Again thank you all so much, you have all given me more confidence in my writing and I am eternally grateful. I love you all sooo much! Thanks again to everyone!**


	21. AN

Hello you beautiful readers! Guess what? The first one shot in Everyone Needs A Guardian One Shot Series is up! I Am sorry for the long delay, I have had family stuff and school work. But I finally got to work. By the way, I believe Jack and whoever the hell is in charge of the spring weather are dueling in Michigan. I have not had a full week of school since the semester started (so that is part of the reason I am typing the one shot series today, lol) It will literally snow, melt, then freeze over. We had a crap winter last year, so I think Jack is making sure the spring sprite doesn't butt in until it is their time. Oh well, I am getting off track. I would like to thank you all for all the support I have had since I have started this story, I seriously love you all *hands everyone cookies* So here are my stats for my first story:

Reviews: 102 Followers: 83 Favorites: 70 communities:1 Views: 16,126

Thank you all sooo much! This is what to expect from me in the future:

-One shot series for Everyone Needs A Guardian

-Man/RotG crossover one shot

-The winner of my story poll (Go vote!)

-Nurarihyon No Mago fanfic

I love you all, and again, thank you soo much!

XX~Lexi, VasHappeninTeam


End file.
